


Be Safe

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: The reader is following Rick’s group, hoping to find scraps of food from them along the way. Daryl immediately realizes she is following him and starts dropping food for her. One night, he shows up at her campfire and they talk, slowly getting to know each other night by night when Daryl slips away from the group to see her. One night the reader makes her move and they sleep together. After that their relationship is hot and heavy every time, they are able to sneak away with each other. The reader tells Daryl she is scared of being in a relationship again after losing the man she loved. Daryl tells her she needs to figure out what she really wants from him. Season 3 Era – before they found the prison.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Be Safe - Part 1

Daryl had found you lurking after their group in the woods about a month or so back. He noticed they had been being followed. When he finally cornered you, he was shocked to see it was a woman that had been trailing after them. Your face was dirty but even under all that dirt, he could tell you were beautiful. You were starving when he found you, shaking like a leaf at the sight of him. He remembered how scared you were of him and how long it took you to even talk to him.

It was one night a few weeks in, and Daryl had brought you a can of soup for dinner. You were sitting by yourself by a small campfire, warming your hands. You jumped when he came out of the woods but relaxed when you saw it was him. He gestured at the can and slowly walked over to you, sitting down beside you and grabbing his knife to saw open the can.

“I hope ya like tomato,” he said, carving the lid open and handing it to you. You took it and quickly gulped some of it down. 

You looked over at him and nodded gratefully to him and took another gulp. When you were finished you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. He handed you his canteen next and you gratefully downed the elixir. Daryl sat next to you, his arms wrapped around his knees with were pulled up to his chest, looking silently over at you every few minutes.

You snuck a curious glance over at him and spoke.

“Why are you helping me?” you had asked him, finally asking what had been on your mind the last few weeks.

He shrugged, looking over you and said, “Cuz ya need it.”

You smiled a little and nodded, looking back over at the fire again as you two sat in silence again for a few more minutes.

“Well, I guess I should let ya get some sleep,” he said, starting to get up.

You quickly grabbed his arm, looking over at him timidly.

“You don’t have to go…I mean if you don’t want to,” you said with a smile.

The most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“I could stay awhile,” he said, shifting a little nervously as he looked over at you.

“Maybe just until I fall asleep?” you asked.

“Why don’t ya come back with me?” he asked, hoping you would say yes.

You shook your head.

“No…I don’t…I don’t know them. I don’t know if I can trust them,” you said, looking back at the fire nervously.

He nodded, looking over at you curiously wondering what had happened to you. But he knew a stubborn person when he saw one because he was the same way. He nodded and nudged his head, looking over at the blanket you had next to you on the ground.

“You should sleep. I’ll stay as long as I can,” he said looking over at you oddly protective of you.

You had no clue why, but you trusted him more than any man you had ever trusted before. You nodded and laid down on the blanket on the ground, curling yourself into a ball by the fire. You looked at the flames for a few minutes before looking over at this mystery man and taking him in. He was very respectful of your space, knowing it was your own. He was always so respectful. You had never known any man to be as wild and polite as him in your whole life.

You had been following their group for a while. You were curious but you also learned quickly that they were good at finding food. As able as you were to live in the woods away from everything and everyone, food had become very scarce. So, you had no choice but to follow people, hoping they would leave something behind in their wake for you.

The first time you locked eyes on the man called Daryl Dixon, you watched as he took out nearly twenty walkers in a row, protecting the group behind him. You had been following the group for a few days at that point, curious to see what they would leave behind.

You had one rule. Don’t get taken. You had seen too many times, able to fall into the shadow when needed, what people in bigger groups did to each other and others. You learned early on that your best shot of survival was going it alone. But when food got more scarce you didn’t have any choice but to follow the groups, hoping that you would find something to eat or drink along the end of their path.

You looked over at Daryl as the fire flickered on his face. He was looking diligently around for any signs of danger. You smiled as you remembered the past few weeks together and how he always went out of his way to make you feel safe. You hadn’t connected with anyone like this since you lost your whole world; since you lost him. But that was already a long time ago by now.

Every day they moved he saw you behind their group and nodded to you as if to tell you it was safe to follow, leaving food behind when he could until he finally approached you. Since then he had been your silent savior, always there to make sure you were safe.

He felt your eyes on him and reluctantly brought his to yours, looking nervous as hell as he lightly chewed on his lips as if he had something he wanted to say, but wouldn’t.

You looked over at him with slight awe, taking him in as you started to doze off; he always made you feel so safe.

“Sleep now, Y/N. I’ll watch over ya as long as I can,” he said, looking up at the dark sky and then diligently back over at you.

You nodded, nestling into your own arm and falling asleep as you listened to the fire crackle, knowing he was right there by your side.

“You’re too good to me,” you said as your eyes fluttered and you fell into a deep sleep.

Daryl watched over you until the dawn came, knowing if he waited any longer he would be known to have been gone by the rest in the group.

It always hurt him to leave you. But he knew it was what you wanted. So, he draped his vest over you, put out the flame, and reluctantly forced his feet away from you and back to his group.

When you awoke in the morning, at the sound of a crow cawing nearby, you jolted awake, taking in your surroundings. Your eyes scanned around you and you knew you were alright, at least for now. You noticed Daryl’s vest draped over you. You held onto it and smiled to yourself, letting your mind wander and think about this man who had come so randomly into your life. You couldn’t help but admit how intrigued you were by him despite knowing you shouldn’t get attached. Not in this world.

The next few weeks he followed you side by side through the woods as he secretly allowed you to follow them, making sure you were never too far behind.

He was like the Alpha of the pack as he followed those he cared about faithfully with every step. He was always looking around warily, aware of every nook and cranny of every space around them. Yet he was always looking to make sure you were walking with him, just a few yards to the side or in the background. Whenever he was walking with someone you dropped back to stay out of sight. And when they found a house or a place to camp you set up your camp just far enough away not to be noticed by anyone but him. And he always found you.

Through the coming weeks, you got to know each other a little better as you both started to open up little by little to one another on his visits. One night he looked over at you with a pained look on his face, knowing he would have to leave you again soon.

“What?” you asked him, scooping up another spoonful of stew he had made for the two of you into your mouth.

“It’s just…Nothin’,” he said, looking away and chewing on his lip nervously as he scanned the ever-darkening woods around you.

“It’s not nothing, tell me,” you said, playfully nudging his shoulder with your own and downing another spoonful of the delicious stew.

He chewed on his lip some more keeping his eyes focused on a spot deep in the woods in front of him.

You could tell his wheels were turning, as they always were. You could also tell after studying this man he was deciding whether or not to say what was on his mind. After another minute he turned his reluctant eyes back to yours and finally spoke his mind.

“Why won’t ya come back with me? I don’t like ya bein’ out here all on your own. Anythin’ could happen while I’m not able to be here,” he said, showing his worry for you fully for the first time.

You noticed his worry and dropped your spoon in the bowl and set it on the ground beside you. You crawled over until you were kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with a happy smile.

“It’s been a long time since someone cared about me so much,” you admitted, looking up at him with pure awe at his worry.

The side of his mouth twitched with happiness as he watched you leaning into him with the most beautiful smile at him, to date. But he put his resolved face on again.

“I’m serious, Y/N. Ya got no one protectin’ you out here,” he said, scanning the area with worry again.

You timidly leaned forward into him and put your hand on the side of his face. This caused him to buck back a little in shock and his eyes to shot nervously back to yours. You watched as he looked you over, chewing nervously on his lip. But that look in his eye told you everything you finally wanted to know about his feelings for you.

You ran your hands slowly down his arms for the first time ever, running them back up as you locked eyes with his. Your heart was racing. You had never known anyone like him before and you had been wondering lately what it would be like to have a man like him. You weren’t ready to go with him just yet, maybe you never would be. But right now? You wanted him all to yourself. It had been so long since you had felt the loving touch of a man on you. And Daryl was unlike any man you had ever met.

“Daryl?” you asked in a whisper, leaning further into him your face just inches from his with a look in your eyes he hadn’t yet seen; longing.

He cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to stay with yours as his heart started to beat faster.

“Yeah?” he asked nervously, looking down at your lips so close to his with anxious want. Before forcing his nervous eyes back to yours.

You ran your hands up to his shoulders, holding onto them as you leaned even closer. You looked down at his lips with a smile and then flitted your eyes back to his.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” you asked, smiling wider at his eyes widening at your words.

He looked up into your eyes in shock for a moment before silently nodding, knowing it was all he had wanted for so long.

You nodded and smiled, looking down at his lips and pressing yours softly to his. You closed your eyes as your lips pressed his, moaning softly at the feeling of the contact. His lips were softer than you had imagined and sweeter.

You gasped in happy surprise when his arms swiftly came around your body and hugged you into him, pushing his lips to yours even harder with pure need. He held onto you like he never wanted to let go. As he did so he opened his legs, allowing him to pull you further into him.

You moaned happily and crawled quickly inside of him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your lips back to his a few more times before leaning just back just enough to break contact with his lips.

You looked up into his eyes with pure happy eyes and whispered to him.

“Just because I don’t want to go back with you, doesn’t mean I don’t want exactly what you want,” you whispered with a laugh as you watched his eyes go wide again at your confession.

You let go of him and stood up, still in between his legs and ripped off your shirt, looking around quickly after to make sure you two were alone. You left your black bra on as you kicked out of your boots and brought your hands to the button of your pants.

You looked down at him and noticed he was frozen as he watched you undress for him.

“Come on. You only live once, right? Well…You know what I mean,” you said with another smirk as you shimmied out of your jeans, kicking them to the side.

You laid down on the blanket you had on the ground, beside the roaring fire and played with the hem of your panties, looking over at him with pure desire as you silently beckoned to him to take you.

How could he possibly say no?

He stood up and over you, taking your cue and unbuttoned his pants, shoving his hand inside and found his cock, which was throbbing so hard for you. He slowly pulled it out, showing it to you as he stood there with hesitation.

You pulled your panties down and off, letting them fall to the side of your body and opened your legs for him.

“Come here,” you said, reaching your arms out to him.

He looked around again until he was sure it was clear and kneeled down quickly in between your legs.

“Are ya sure, Y/N?” he asked with sweet concern on his face.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t,” you said looking eagerly up at him as you ran your hands up his chest and gripping onto his shoulders.

He growled a look of pure danger in his eyes as he looked down at you. He looked around the woods again and then looked down and swiftly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh yes!” you moaned as he entered you, gripping onto his shoulders tighter as he started to move inside you.

“Shh, Y/N, don’t want them undead asshole to hear…” he said, scolding you with just a look as he started to fuck you with a fast rhythm.

He couldn’t help it you felt so fucking good!

“Oh god!” you cried out, unable to control your voice as he filled you better than you had ever felt before.

He smirked and steadied his pace even faster, loving watching you fall apart so fast for him.

You couldn’t help it. He was so amazing! And he felt so fucking good inside you!

He started to hit your spot just right and you whimpered and squealed with excitement, matching his hips with your own as your bodies bounced up and down together; colliding with each other as fast and hard as you could.

It was like you both threw your inhibitions away, knowing it was just the two of you here, right now.

You both wanted this so bad you clung to each other as he bore into you with wild abandon.

“Oh god, Daryl?!” you cried out again to him as he hit into you so hard, unable to control your mouth.

“Damn it, girl!” he groaned with loud frustration and pushed his lips to yours.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbing hold of yours as he continued to fuck you so good. He grabbed ahold of your tongue as your bodies slammed together with pure need, engulfing your moans and cries for him as he took you better than anyone had ever before.

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling his body’s weight onto yours as much as you could with each thrust of his hips as you slammed yours back up onto his. You cried out so loudly into his kiss as if confused by the pure pleasure you were feeling thanks to him. This just spurred him on, making him fuck you as hard as he could like you seemed to like until you came so loud and hard for him.

“Oh my God!!! Holy shit!!” you cried out, breaking away from his kiss and closing your eyes with a smile as you felt the most amazing orgasm hit you so unexpectedly.

You convulsed on top of his cock, your body shaking happily as you gasped in pure awe, feeling your high hit you so fucking hard and fast.

He felt your pussy convulsing so quick and tight around his cock. Couple that with him watching and feeling you cum he couldn’t take it anymore. He buried his head into your neck, sinking his body fully onto yours, and moaned happily into your neck.

“Oh fuck, Y/N…Ya feel amazin’!” he said as he slammed deep into your hilt faster and faster until he pushed deep inside you and came so hard.

He growled happily and deeply into his throat as he came for you and buried his neck into yours as his body dropped on top of yours.

After a few moments of him painting into your neck with pure exhausted pleasure, he kissed it, sweetly at first and then began to devour it roughly. He sucked on it harshly, suctioning your skin as he marked you.

It felt amazing.

“Oh fuck…Daryl…” you moaned, loving the feelings coursing through you all at once because of him.

He suctioned onto your neck a little longer before letting go, kissing the bruised area with a look of delight in his eyes a few times before leaning back and locking eyes with yours, still buried deep inside you.

“I could get used to ya cryin’ out my name, Y/N,” Daryl said, with a happy smirk.

For once in his life, he felt like he was trapped in a bubble with the best thing he could imagine. You. You had been everything amazing that he had imagined. You felt better than anything he had ever felt before, in every way possible.

You giggled and softly leaned up to kiss his lips appreciatively before dropping back down onto the warm blanket below you and staring deeply into his eyes.

“Is that what you want?” you asked, curiously turning your head as you looked up at him in post-coital awe at the way he was looking at you right now.

He shrugged, his smile and his eyes giving him away.

“Maybe,” he said, looking you over with curiosity again for only another second before pulling out of you and rolling over onto his back on the side of you now. He tucked himself inside his jeans, buttoning and zipping them up as he looked around the perimeter again for any signs of danger.

You looked around as well, suddenly remembering how vulnerable you were and quickly grabbed your panties and put them on. You reach down and grabbed your jeans scooting them up and fastened them. Daryl handed you your shirt which was above your head on the ground and you sat up, putting it on and securing it around your body. You leaned over and put on your boots, lacing and tying them dutifully as you did another sweep of the area.

It was probably stupid to do what you had just done here tonight. But you couldn’t help it. You turned and looked back at him. He was looking over at you with the happiest smile you had ever seen, running his hands up and down his clothed stomach as he watched you dressing. You were so beautiful, especially as the fire flickered over your angelic face.

You smiled, melting into him again as you laid back down into his awaiting open arm on the blanket below you. You nestled into him as he wrapped his arm quickly around you, looking over at you with that same happy smile, not sure what to say. So instead he nuzzled his nose against yours and pressed his lips back to yours for another epic kiss.

When he was done swirling his tongue around yours, appreciatively, he pulled his lips off of yours and looked deep into your eyes.

“Please come back with me?” he asked with a look of worried longing.

You shook your head, looking down at his clothed chest and running your hands up and down the fastened buttons of his flannel shirt ever so lightly.

“No. Not yet. Not until…” you paused, looking up at him with curious wonder as your inner wheels turned.

He cocked his head and peered into you with more attention, wishing you would tell him why you wouldn’t come with him.

“Until what?” he asked, lightly running his hand up and down your back as you cuddled him, and the fire flickered over you two.

You looked away for a moment and shook your head, lost in whatever thoughts you were going through.

“I don’t know…” you admitted, nestling into him further, not wanting to feel him leave you just yet.

You felt your eyes drooping as your exhaustion hit you. You never fell asleep so fast since the end of the world as you did in his arms that night.

He held you until the dawn light hit his eyes, leaving you a kiss on your forehead and a note before he left.

When you awoke you noticed the fire had been snubbed out and there was a note lying next to you where the man you had laid with last night had slept.

“An hour after dawn. Follow us. Please?” – Daryl

You smiled, stretching a little with happiness as you remembered what had happened last night. The way that he made you feel. You looked up, noticing the sun rising and jolted awake. You quickly packed up your blanket into your backpack. You unzipped the sides of your backpack and grabbed a bottle of water from one and your toothbrush and toothpaste from the other. You brushed your teeth, looking around to make sure you weren’t forgetting anything as you zipped the pack back up and threw it onto your shoulders.

You heard Daryl whistle in the distance and smiled knowing that he was cueing you to follow him as well as the others. You couldn’t fight the huge smile that spread across your lips or the sudden butterflies in your stomach that fluttered at the thought of him beckoning you back to him. 

You gripped the straps of your backpack as you hiked carefully over toward his voice. You could hear him directing the group as they walked through the woods together. After a while, you were just a few yards away from the group. You tried as hard as you could to stay hidden behind the parallel trees. As you walked you looked over at the group curiously.

You noticed a very pregnant lady who was struggling to walk with the rest due to how far along she was. By her side was a young boy maybe eleven years old. His name was Carl and hers was Lori. Daryl had told you over the weeks of knowing you about his group. But you had never studied them at pace with them before.

You saw the man you knew was Rick walking at the front of the group with an older man with a beard and kind eyes. Behind them where two younger women, one with short brown hair and one with long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. The gentle Asian man walked behind them, always looking around for any signs of trouble.

You realized after a minute of studying the group that you hadn’t seen Daryl yet. Before you could turn and look at the tail end of the group you were suddenly seized into his arms as he scooped you up from behind. He held you tightly and sweetly kissed the bruise on your neck that he had left there purposefully the night before. You relaxed into him at his kiss and leaned back on his shoulder, turning your head further to allow his lips to quickly kiss up and down it.

“What are you doing?” you asked him with a happy giggle as you wrapped your arms around his which wrapped your body tightly back into his.

“Just wanted to say good mornin’,” he said with a smile as he thought about how happy you had made him last night.

“Mhmm,” you said with a knowing smile as you closed your eyes and enjoyed his lips on your skin.

He chuckled as you called his bluff but still leaned back into him so happily.

“Well then, good morning to you too…” you said as you nestled your forehead softly into his neck.

You heard a rustling in the distance and both of your eyes opened and scanned the area with vigilance.

You looked over into the meadow on your left and saw an undead fucker staggering through the grass, only becoming fully visible after he had exited it. He looked to have been in his late 60s before the virus got him, with balding hair. Her shirt was clawed, whipping in the wind as he slowly walked toward the two of you.

Daryl immediately dropped your body from his and began to reach for his crossbow. You quickly put your hand over his and looked up at him with serious eyes.

“Don’t. I got it,” you said and swiftly walked toward the monster, gripping your knife from the holster on your waist and raising it in the air.

In no time at all you had pushed the knife into his temple, watching it fall with a certain satisfaction in your eyes. You looked down at the man as he fell to the ground lifeless. You got lost in another memory and you gasped in scared surprise at the feeling of Daryl’s hand on your shoulder.

You quickly looked over at him, fighting the pure instinct to raise your knife to him as well for a second.

You were breathing heavy and sweating. You had that same look in your eye that you had had when he had found you. You looked up at him like he was a stranger or a dream for a moment before blinking and shaking your head, shaking whatever memory you had been reliving from your mind.

You looked back up at him with a sheepish smile and asked, “Sorry, did you say something?”

He looked over at you with another one of his inquisitive looks for a moment and then looked back at the walker you had just killed.

“Nothin’ I just said good aim,” he said, hesitantly looking back at you again, wishing he knew what had gone so wrong for you.

He could tell you were hurt and scared of being with others. He just didn’t know why or how to heal it.

You nodded, shaking the past out of your cobweb of a mind as it tried to flood in again.

You looked over at this amazing man, flashing back to last night and wanted him all over again. You looked down at his pants and playfully grabbed his belt loops as you turned to face him, wanting to feel his pure love again. You pulled them toward you and licked your lips, bringing your eyes slowly back to his. This time your eyes were filled with nothing but pure want. He looked down at your lips as you licked them back and forth with your tongue and back up into your longing eyes.

“Do you have some time?” you asked with a playful cock of your eyebrow.

Daryl looked back at the direction of the group, nibbling his lip rapidly for a moment before looking back at you and nodding.

“I told ‘em I’d be back in a bit…We don’t have long,” he said.

You dropped your backpack and quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, walking you both back until his back hit the back of a tree trunk. You stepped back and undid your own pants, unzipping them and pulling them down past your knees. You walked over beside him and pushed your hands to the tree trunk in front of you, bracing yourself as you arched your ass back and up into the air.

He looked over at you hesitantly, knowing there were things you weren’t telling him. But that didn’t make him want to be with you any less. If anything? All he had wanted to do since he had met you was protect you and make you happy.

“Come on…We ain’t got all day,” you said with a mischievous smirk on your face, all signs of misery gone from your eyes at the sight of him.

He looked around a minute before he turned, grabbing his cock from inside his jeans and bringing his tip to your folds, aligning it with your entrance.

He leaned forward and whispered lovingly into your ear, “Quieter this time, Y/N.”

After that, his hands came to the sides of your hips and he pushed himself inside you.

“Oh, God…” you groaned loudly, loving how fucking big and amazing he was as he started slowly this time fucking you.

Before you knew it, his pace had started to speed up and his lips were on the side of your neck again, fucking you steadily and hungrily as he gave into you so easily.

“Fuck, Y/N…You’re so fuckin’ sweet,” he said as he felt your pussy get wetter with each thrust.

“Oh please… please don’t stop…” you whimpered as you tried to stifle your urge to cry out loudly, loving the feeling of his big cock fucking you from this angle.

His hands clutched to your hips harder and his cock sped up at your behest. He leaned back and watched his cock push in and out of you with pure delight. It turned him on so much as he watched his cock get wetter with each thrust. He looked over at you and watched as you lovingly took his hits in, your eyes closed with a happy, whimpering smile on your face.

He groaned at the sight and hit into you faster and harder, looking up to watch you cry out loudly at the feeling of him invading you so fast and deep.

“Ohhh! Oh, yeah!” you cried out, unable to hold in the pleasure he was giving you with that amazing cock of his.

His right hand came swiftly over to your mouth, clamping onto to it tightly. He left arm wrapped around your stomach as he pulled you into his body further.

“Let go, Y/N…Let go for me…” he said, hitting into you with more determination as he watched you look up at him with a whimper and nod.

He locked eyes with yours as he hit into your hilt, pushing himself as far as he could go into you.

You cried out into his hand, trying to maintain his stare as he stretched you out for him.

Your fingertips gripped the tree bark harder as you started to take the full brunt of him for the first time. He was bigger than anyone else you had ever been with and he felt so damn good!

You whimpered and squealed into his hand that clamped down onto your mouth as he pushed your limits. It was slow at first and then as he watched your face contort into pure pleasure he started to speed up.

He laid his body on top of yours, his chest falling onto your back as you both moved together in unison.

“Oh, my God!” you cried out into his hand as he increased the pressure and pleasure by pushing his body’s weight fully onto you.

You started to rock back into his cock with more urgent need, closing your eyes and whimpering into his hand as you sped your hips up. You felt your high coming like a freight train as you sped up over his cock.

He noticed and sped up his hips to match your new rhythm, glaring you down as he watched you falling apart for his cock.

“Fuck, Y/N…Cum for me,” he growled, barely holding it together as he slammed into you as far and fast as he could.

“Oh, god…” you whimpered, slamming your pussy back onto his cock fast.

He started to hit your spot just right and you squealed happily, bouncing back onto his cock with pure lost need until you came so hard for him.

“Yes!!” you cried out into his hand as you came all over his cock, moaning happily to yourself at the feeling that shot through you thanks to him.

Daryl felt your pussy convulsing happily and quickly over his cock and he couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed into you quickly a few more times before hitting into your hilt and cumming so hard deep inside you.

He growled and groaned happily at the feeling, allowing his eyes to close as he pushed into you a few more times, prolonging the amazing orgasm that course through his body.

You whimpered and groaned in happy confusion as he pushed into you and unloaded so deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N…,” he said, laughing a little as he opened his eyes and met yours, panting with happy exhaustion.

He pulled out of you and quickly pulled up his pants, tucking his cock back inside and buttoning up.

You did the same and pulled your panties and pants back up and quickly fastened them. You turned around and leaned back on the tree behind you, smiling happily over at him as you arched your hips forward towards him. Happily buzzing because of what he had just given you.

He looked around again before bringing his attention back to you. He had a dangerous smirk on his lips as he walked back into you and wrapped you into him, your core hitting playfully into his.

He harshly rocked his core up and down yours a few times. His smirk widened when he watched your lips part and let out a soft moan at his actions.

“You’re the sweetest damn thing. Ya know that, Y/N?” Daryl asked, looking over at you in awe as he mentally relived the way you had just made him feel.

“Careful, Dixon…Don’t go fallin’ in love with me now…It is the end of the world after all,” you said with a playful smirk, but also with a twinge of honesty in your voice.

“Come on, Y/N. I ain’t gonna lose ya,” he said looking over at you pointedly before pulling you away and back toward the group.

You watched this amazing man pull you back to safety as he had done since the moment you had met him and smiled. You had told yourself since the end of the world as you knew it that finding love shouldn’t be a priority anymore. That’s how you lose people and you knew that hurt far too much to ever admit to anyone but yourself. But finding Daryl had you questioning if there was a way for you to be happy again. You smiled over at him at the thought, fighting all the fears you had about how that usually ended, especially in this new world.

Once you were just a few yards from his group again he looked over at you with concern.

“You’ll follow us?” he asked with hopeful but nervous eyes.

He was always nervous that there would come a day that you would tell him no. He always had a fear that one day he would look over and find you gone, off somewhere unprotected and alone again, like the way he had found you.

You smiled sweetly at the concern in his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at sundown?” you asked with hopeful innocent eyes.

“Sunset. I won’t be late,” he said, looking over at you with a reassuring smile.

“Please don’t be,” you said, placing a soft and quick kiss on his cheek before dropping his hand and taking a few steps back.

You watched as he nodded and reluctantly turned and walked back toward his group. You heard them all happily talking and keeping each other’s spirits up as they trudged along down the long, seemingly endless gravel road. You smiled to yourself as you watched Daryl return to the group, grabbing his crossbow from the lady called Carol. He talked about her every so often. You could tell they were close. You watched him start talking to her and focus on the walk ahead of them.

Before you knew it, it was dusk, and you watched from afar as the group cleared and settled into an old farmhouse they had found abandoned just off the road they had been traveling. You built a small fire a half a mile back, planting your knife at a halfway point, pointing it toward your camp.

You watched the flames and hugged yourself as you enjoyed the heat, waiting for Daryl to come back to you.

“You know, you shouldn’t leave your only weapon out for just anyone to steal,” Daryl said, his voice cutting through your thoughts as he emerged from the woods.

You turned abruptly and smiled as you saw Daryl with your knife in his hand and a smirk on his lips at the way you had beckoned him.

You shrugged and looked up at him, forcing a stoic look.

“Who says that’s the only weapon I’ve got?” you said with a playful glint in your eyes and the tilt of your head.

He laughed, relieved at the thought of you being well-armed.

“Fair enough,” he said, turning the knife and handing it back to you, handle side down.

You took it and shoved it into the holster attached to your belt.

You started to get up, but he stopped you.

“Don’t, I’ll join ya,” he said, sitting down by your side and wrapping his arms around his own legs, mirroring you.

He looked over at you with a small smile after a minute of silence looking into the fire.

You looked back and smiled back at him, looking back at the fire with an awkward, but happy, smile on your face.

“So…” Daryl said, looking over at you curiously a second before flitting his eyes quickly back to the fire.

“So…” you said, looking over at him with another awkward laugh.

You looked over at him and watched him gulp with a look of nervous anxiety in his eyes as he tried to say whatever it was he was trying to say.

You laughed to yourself and turned your head looking over at him with curious amusement.

“I’ve never seen you so tongue-tied before,” you said to him with a smile.

You nudged his shoulder playfully as you had done so many times before, causing him to look over at you.

“Come on, spill,” you said, with a reassuring smile.

He looked over at you and licked his lips, taking a deep breath as he pushed the words he wanted to say out.

“I like ya, Y/N…,” he said, looking over at you with the nervous eyes as he looked over at you for your reaction.

You laughed a little and smiled back at him.

“I like you too, Daryl,” you said with a content smile on your lips at this moment you two were in.

He smiled and nodded, looking at the ground as he spoke again.

“I just…I just don’t want you to think because of what we did that that was all it’s about…I mean between us,” he said, fixating his eyes on the sandy soil beneath him, trying to stay as manly as possible during this moment.

You looked over at him in awe as you watched this amazing man trying to open up to you. He was so damn cute.

“I guess what I’m tryin’ ta say is…I want ya to be…to be mine,” he said, forcing the words out of his mouth but unable to look at you as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest at his admission.

You huffed in happy surprise as you watched him confess to you what he wanted; you and only you.

You smiled to yourself as you watched him nervously twitch in front of you.

“What are you asking me, Daryl?” you asked with a smile, nudging his shoulder again to force his eyes back to yours.

You looked over at him with that amazing smile that he loved so much.

He smiled and brought his eyes back to yours.

“I want ya to be mine,” he said, smiling a little wider when he saw your eyes light up.

You nodded, laying your open hand on the ground in between your two bodies.

“I’d like that,” you said so happy that you had found him.

He looked down at your open hand and brought his hand down, clasping it together with yours.

You both looked down at it for a moment with happy awe at what you two had each found in each other. You looked up at him with nothing but pure love in that moment.

“I’ve never known anyone like you before, Daryl,” you said in a soft, hushed voice.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked with a nervous twitch of a smile on the side of his mouth as he looked over at you curiously through the hair in his eyes.

You laughed and shook your head, looking over at him as if he must be joking. When you saw that he wasn’t you shook your head and looked up at the sky laughing to yourself again.

Daryl peered over at you with anxiety, not knowing what your laughter meant.

You looked back over at him and noticed him shying away from you, looking back over at that spot of dirt on the ground beneath him.

You dropped his hand from yours and crawled over until you were in front of him on your knees. You looked up at his nervous face and leaned forward, pushing your hands to the sides of his face and cupping it softly.

You leaned up toward him, your lips ghosting his just an inch away. You smiled sweetly as you watched his breath hitch at your actions. He fought the urge to retreat and jut his head back, looking over at you with more steady eyes this time as he watched you come to him.

“It’s definitely not a bad thing, Daryl. You’re amazing,” you said, pushing your lips boldly to his for a slow kiss.

When you were done you dropped back on your knees again in front of him, looking at him mesmerized at the sight of this gorgeous, shy man in the firelight glow.

“So, does that make whatever this is official?” you asked, cocking your head to the side with a happy smile.

He smiled at you and reached out, putting his hands on the sides of your face, softly tracing your cheeks with his thumbs as he replied.

“Yeah…You’re mine now,” he said with a low growl, becoming animalistic at the thought of having you all to himself.

Before you knew it, he had spun you both around and onto the ground beside the fire. He laid his body on top of you, settling into you and looking over into your eyes with a small smile as he slowly laid your head down to the ground.

You sighed and smiled up at him happily at his words and his actions. You brought your hands around to his amazing muscular arms and watched your hands slowly run up and down them. You licked your lips with a look of desire as you felt his amazing body on you and under your fingertips.

You flitted your eyes up to his, which were looking down at you with silent amusement as he watched you drink him in with so much need. He loved watching you open up to him just a little bit more every time he was with you, like the beautiful flower you were.

“Promise me you’ll always want me this way,” you said, running your hands up into his hair as you took this moment in.

You looked so innocent and fragile. It was a first for Daryl to see you so open and raw in front of him. You had always hidden yourself so well from him and if he had to guess a lot of other people too.

“What way’s that?” he asked, looking down into your eyes with curiosity.

“Like you’ll never leave…Like you’ll always want me as much as you do right now,” you said, with a hint of sad hope in your eyes as you said it.

“Why would anyone ever want to leave a sweet thing like you?” Daryl asked, cocking his head a little and looking down at you in awe.

You smiled and looked away, your eyes turning sad for a moment.

“Oh, I don’t know…Sometimes it isn’t that they want to. More that they have to…” you said, looking sadly into the distance.

Daryl leaned down and whispered into your ear.

“Well, let me tell ya right now Y/N…I ain’t ever gonna want to be anywhere but right here with you,” he said, kissing the side of your neck sweetly.

You smiled, looking over into the darkness still as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled his lips further into your neck. You clung to him and his words, wanting desperately for them to be true.

“You say that now, but…” you said teasingly with a giggle as you felt his harsh kiss on the side of your neck suction harder at your words.

He kissed his way back up to your ear, nuzzling it sweetly with his nose for a minute before whispering to you.

“I don’t know who or what hurt ya, Y/N. But I promise I want to be here with you. I *need* to be,” he said, emphasizing the last sentence as he looked down into your eyes, showing you how much he meant his words.

You smiled looking up at him in awe again as you playfully tucked his bangs back behind his ears with each hand.

“Wherever you came from Daryl Dixon, I’m just so happy you found me,” you said, looking over at him with nothing but pure love.

He smiled and ghosted his lips with yours.

“You found me, sweetheart,” he whispered and pushed his lips happily to yours.

You moaned happily as he pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed ahold of yours for a sweet ride. After a few swirls, he slowly pulled his tongue out of your mouth, kissing your lips sweetly a few times.

He looked down at you with the sweetest, innocent eyes as he whispered, “I missed ya today.”

You smiled and nodded in agreement, pulling his lips back to yours.

“I missed you too,” you said, pushing your lips back to his for another amazing kiss.

You pulled back and laid down in front of him, your hands on his neck securely as you looked up at his beautiful face smiling back at you.

“I love this,” Daryl said.

“What?” you asked as your heart fluttering at the sight of him opening up to you so lovingly.

“This. You and me. Just…this,” he said with loving honesty, nuzzling your nose with his again.

“Me too,” you said with a happy smile and pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

He smiled and gave you what you needed, pushing his lips dominantly to yours. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed ahold of yours, swirling it around with pure passion.

You moaned, lapping him lap for lap as you heated up for him again. Who was this amazing man that had come into your life and set you on fire again?

He moaned as he felt you melting for his kiss and slowly swirled around your tongue with his a few more times before pulling his lips from yours.

“I guess you were right,” he said with a smirk.

“About what?” you asked, tilting your head and looking curiously back at him with a smile.

“Maybe I kinda like having you all to myself,” he said with another happy smirk and pushed his lips back to yours, this time more harshly, lowering the weight of his body onto yours.

The pressure of his body’s weight felt amazing! You moaned happily into his mouth as he took your tongue around his for another passionate ride.

He slowly swirled his tongue around yours, looking down at you with purpose as he slowly started rocking his hips up and down into yours.

You moaned into his kiss, bringing your hands down his back and to his ass, boldly pulling him into you as you started to rock up and down onto his hips too.

He growled at your advance, his tongue biting yours before he pulled his lips abruptly off yours and glared you down with a hard look in his eyes.

You shivered and smiled, rocking up and down suggestively into him again.

“Girl, you’re all kinds of trouble. Aren’t ya?” he said with a smirk as he watched your body writhe up and down onto his.

You laughed, softly, biting your lip as you brought your hands down to slowly run up and down his clothed chest, under his vest.

“Maybe you just bring it out in me,” you said softly, looking up at him with interested, yet shy eyes.

He smiled and leaned down to nudge his nose up against yours as his lips ghosted yours.

“I like what I’ve seen so far…” he said with a cock of his eyebrow as he pushed his lips back to yours.

You sighed and moaned happily opening your mouth for him. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed ahold of yours like he owned it, groaning a little as he grabbed it and started to twirl it around his own with pure dominant need.

His lips slowly migrated from your mouth, down your chin and to the side of your neck. He started to trail up and down the side of your neck, dropping hot, slow kisses down onto it as his body laid down onto yours.

You groaned and happily turned your head to the side, running your arms up to wrap around his neck as he settled into you. His body on top of yours always felt like heaven.

He growled and devoured your neck hungrily, suctioning onto it a few times, marking you as his some more.

“Oh, Daryl…” you whimpered at the feeling, loving his actions and feeling shivers of excitement run through your body.

He chuckled into your neck, nuzzling around your earlobe with his nose a few times before bringing his lips to your ear.

“I love how much ya love me,” he said, kissing slowly and roughly under your ear again until you moaned for him again.

“Mmm…I do…” you said, letting it slip from your lips as his made love to your neck like only he could.

He stopped, pulling away a second to look you in the eye with curiosity.

“Ya do?” he asked? His heart skipping a beat at the thought.

You looked up at him with that sweet, shy smile of yours that he loved so much. You massaged his hair as you looked up at him, your own heart starting to race as he looked down at you.

You nodded shyly and looked away, feeling like an exposed nerve as he stared you down. You felt more vulnerable than you had it a very long time. Something about him just made you open up to him.

“At least, I think I do,” you said as you looked away and pondered about what that would mean to you after everything you had lost.

He nuzzled his chin over to yours, pushing it forward again until you were looking back up evenly into his eyes.

He looked you over again, making sure you were being serious. When he was sure he smiled, the biggest smile you had seen from him yet. There was nothing but admiration in his eyes as they melted into yours.

“Just where did you come from, Y/N?” he asked, in awe of everything about you.

You giggled happily and shrugged, playing with his hair lightly with your fingertips.

“I could ask the same thing about you,” you said, flitting your eyes back to his pointedly with that sweet smile he loved so much.

He smiled happily back at you and pushed his lips back to yours. He kissed them hungrily a few times.

“God, I love kissing these lips,” he said, pushing his back to yours for a few more harsh kisses.

“Are you gonna stay with me tonight?” you asked, hoping his answer was, ‘yes.’

He smiled down at you and nuzzled his nose around yours, closing his eyes as he spoke.

“You know if ya come back with me we could spend all our nights together,” he said, lovingly nuzzling his nose around yours.

You sighed, melting up into him as you closed your eyes and nuzzled his nose lovingly back.

“Maybe…Soon…” you said, hesitantly.

This caused him to open his eyes and look down into yours with dismay.

“What, are ya ashamed of this? Of us?” he asked, worried you didn’t think he was good enough for you.

You were taken aback. How could he think that? You laid there with your eyes wide and your mouth agape, trying to figure out a way to explain it to him.

“Got it,” he said, crawling off of you and to his feet within a second flat.

He turned his back to you as he straightened his shirt and his jeans, silently berated himself for thinking a woman like you would want a nothing like him.

“Daryl-” you said, getting up and kneeling before him on the blanket.

“Don’t,” he said, cutting you off as he glanced back toward you with hard eyes.

“Have a good night, Y/N,” he said, glaring at you with a hint of worry in his eyes about your safety before turning to walk back to his camp down the way.

“Wait!” you said, getting to your feet and running to him.

Once you caught up with him, you grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

He looked over at you, panting a little at the anger and shame running through his body.

“What?” he asked, shaking your hand from his body and defensively taking a step back and away from you.

You looked over at him with sadness, your own adrenaline pumping as you thought about losing this man who set you on fire in so many ways.

“That’s not it… That’s not why…” you said, trying to bring your hand up to cup his face, only for him to jolt his head backward.

“So, what is it? I mean why can’t we just be together?” he asked, glaring over at you with hurt vulnerability.

“We can be!” you said, pleading him with your eyes to come back to you.

“How? By sneakin’ around?” he asked, starting to pace back and forth, lost in his thoughts.

“Do you know how many nights I go to sleep hopin’ you’re alright? How many nights I lay awake, trying to make sure that if there’s trouble out there I can get to you in time?” he asked, continuing to pace back and forth with a frustrated look in his eyes.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Daryl,” you said in a near whisper, your heart aching at the sight of causing him so much worry and pain.

He looked over at you in his anger and noticed you wrapping your arms protectively around your body and look away, timid as a mouse. Just like the day he had found you. He sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his anger before walking slowly back over to you.

He brought his hand to your chin and pulled it up, softly.

You brought your scared eyes back to his. You looked over at him with nervous sadness, tearing up a little as he looked into your soul.

“What is it, Y/N?” he asked, his shoulders slumping in defeat, just needing to hear whatever was going on inside your head.

You looked away, blinking away your tears as you forced yourself to speak.

“I just…I’ve lost someone before…Someone that I loved…And…I just don’t know if I can do that again,” you said gulping down your sadness.

He sighed and looked at the ground, feeling guilty now for bringing up such a painful memory. He nodded with understanding and dropped his finger from your chin.

You looked over at him with sad curiosity at the loss of contact.

He smiled a small, reassuring smile over at you and took your hand.

“Come on,” he said and led you back to the campfire and your blanket.

He laid down on his side and patted the ground beside him softly, beckoning you silently back to him.

You smiled a little and laid down, scooting your body back into his.

He wrapped his strong arms around yours and nestled his lips into the side of your neck, pulling your body into his until they were interlocked.

You looked up and over at the flames of the fire beside you, smiling a little wider as you allowed yourself to feel his loving embrace. You both stared at the fire, relaxing into each other as you both began to get drowsy.

Daryl looked over at you and watched as your eyes opened and closed a few times before closing as you drifted off to sleep.

He cuddled into you further, kissing your neck sweetly as you dosed off.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Don’t worry, Y/N…I’m not goin’ anywhere any time soon if I can help it,” he said, kissing your neck sweetly again before nuzzling into your shoulder and falling asleep with you locked tightly in his arms.

\-----

So, this became your routine. You would follow Daryl and his group and every chance he could he snuck away for some alone time with you.

He never stopped hinting that you were always welcome to join them. But he didn’t push you anymore after that night. As the weeks went by you fell more and more in love with him. Not only did he love you down better than anyone you had known, but he was also kind, gentle, and funny. You two had really started to fall for each other in every real way that mattered, at least in the old world.

Every time you came across some undead assholes you were reminded that this wasn’t the old world and that things didn’t have a guarantee. Your life ending screaming in pain and turning into one of them was a very real possibility. Still, as each day went by and you grew closer to Daryl, the thought of that nightmare became more distant. More like a foggy mirror you didn’t want to look through for fear you would miss what you were feeling right now with him, which was so much more amazing than you had thought possible.

Daryl insisted on teaching you fighting skills and even got you your own crossbow to train with. He came across it one day in a raid and cleaned it up for you.

“What’s this?” you asked with a curious smile as he put it in your lap.

“It’s yours. I thought I could teach ya how to use it,” he said, putting his hands on his hips with a slight smile full of pride at his find.

You looked at it and timidly traced your fingers up and down the small, black crossbow.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start…” you said, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

“That’s where I come in,” he said with a happy smirk and reached his hand out to you.

You took it and grabbed the crossbow with your other hand as he helped you to your feet.

“Always tryin’ to keep me safe,” you said, glaring him down with a smile as you let him walk you off into the field next to your camp for the night.

You smiled as you looked over and noticed a make-shift bullseye board made of plywood. It was nailed to a nearby tree. The bullseye was crudely spray-painted onto the board along with several other rings around it with what appeared to be black spray paint.

You looked over at him with a curious laugh.

He shrugged.

“I improvised,” he said, walking around behind your body and softly grabbing the arm that held the crossbow toward the ground.

He squared his hips up against yours, causing your breath to hitch as you instantly got turned on for him. He smiled to himself as he watched the mood in your eyes change at his touch. He loved how much you always wanted him, even if you didn’t admit it.

He slowly ran his fingers up and down your arm, creating goosebumps up and down it after his trial left. He then ran down and placed his hand over yours, leaning into your ear as he wrapped his other arm securely around your body and back into him.

“So, the first thing ya need to remember is how powerful this thing is,” he whispered into your ear, slowly stroking his fingers up and down your hand that gripped the bow’s handle.

“It might look small, but it’s got a strong kickback and a lot of power,” he said, running his hands down the slender front of the bow toward the loaded arrow.

“I made a bunch for ya. Made sure they worked with this model,” he said, looking over at you with loving eyes.

You smiled, shivering a little. This was one way Daryl knew how to show you he loved you, without words; he was protecting you.

“My hero,” you said with a smile, leaning back to give him a kiss on his lips.

It was meant to be a short kiss. But you got so caught up you ended up pushing your tongue hungrily into his mouth, moaning as you grabbed hold of his tongue and began to swirl it around with passionate need.

He groaned, pulling you back into him and swirled his tongue faster around yours before groaning softly and pulling his lips off of yours.

“Careful, sweetheart…We are here to learn,” he said with a low smirk at you, trying to curb his desire.

You shrugged, smiling over at him unapologetically.

“Sorry, I’ve missed you. We’ve been on the move so much lately we haven’t had barely any time alone together,” you said with a pout.

He smiled at the sight of you missing him so much and leaned over to nudge his nose up into yours.

“Let’s practice a little and then we have until dark to…play,” he said, with a lustful look over at you.

He waited for you to smile happily at his words before smiling back at you and pushing his lips back to yours.

After another sweet, slow kiss you pulled your lips away from his and concentrated on the target.

“Alright, teach me,” you said, looking over at the bullseye with determination in your eyes.

He smiled at the sight and nodded, bringing his hand up to your arm. He pulled it up with the bow, propping your arm in the right position and aiming the bow at the target. His hands came back to your hips, squaring them. He showed you how to load the arrow into the slot and then focused on his hands on your hips.

“Push your right foot out,” he said into your ear, trying to ignore the thoughts of turning you around and having you right there that were in his head.

You nodded and obeyed, pushing your right foot forward.

“Good. Now, ya see this?” he asked you, pointing to the divet at the top of the bow.

You nodded.

“That’s where ya look to take aim,” he said, placing your finger on the trigger.

“Now, when you’re ready, aim at the target and shoot,” he said, lingering his touch on your hips another few seconds before stepping back and observing you.

You nodded again, closing one eye and aiming at the bullseye. Your hips swayed back and forth a few times as your finger got used to the trigger. When you were ready you pulled it, stepping forward with purpose as you did.

You watched the arrow fly into the target, hitting just above the bullseye by just a few inches.

“Yes!” you said, smiling triumphantly to yourself, looking back at Daryl with an accomplished smirk.

“You’re a natural,” he said with a happy, surprised smile on his face.

You shrugged at him and turned your attention back toward the target across the field as you loaded another arrow. You squinted and pulled the trigger, getting closer to the bullseye this shot.

“You sound surprised,” you said with a smirk as you looked back at him.

He huffed and smiled, pulling you back into him, nuzzling your neck with his chin and making you laugh at the feeling.

“You surprise me every day, Y/N,” he said, tickling you with his beard a few more times before softly kissing up and down the side of your neck.

“Mmm…” you moaned, closing your eyes and leaning back into him at the feeling.

“I thought we were gonna practice?” you asked, leaning your head further to the side and exposing more of your neck for him to explore.

“Nah. Looks like ya got the hang of it. Plus, we wouldn’t want to waste too many arrows, now would we?” he asked, in between hungry kisses on your neck.

You smiled and ran your hand up and down the back of his neck as he traveled down to your collarbone.

His hands ran up and roamed around your stomach, moving up to your clothed breasts. He gripped on them roughly as his lips marked your neck.

You moaned and dropped the crossbow on the ground, running both your hands up into his hair as he cupped your breasts with hungry urgency.

He smiled to himself as you quickly gave into him, pushing his hands down and up into your shirt. He pushed his hands up and under your bra, growling happily into your neck as he made full contact with your breasts.

“Daryl?” you asked, already in a haze thanks to his hungry touch.

“Yeah, darlin?” he asked, running his lips up to your ear.

You forced your eyes open and scanned the area, looking for any sign of trouble. 

“Can we find a place this time? I want to be with you without thinking about them,” you said, looking over at him with hazy, wanting eyes.

He smiled that cute small smile of his and nodded.

“I saw a place just down the road a bit,” he said, roughly massaging your naked breasts one more time before pulling his hands out of your shirt and stepping back. You grabbed the crossbow that had fallen to the ground and looked over at him with a nod and a smile as you put your backpack back on.

He took your hand and pulled you off down and out of the meadow until your boots were crunching down onto the gravel road. After a few blocks of countryside, you two came upon a small church in the middle of nowhere.

Saint Lucia.

You looked over at him with wide eyes.

“You have got to be kidding!” you said with an ironic laugh.

He chuckled and shrugged.

“What it’s not like anyone else is usin’ it,” he said with a smirk, pulling you quickly up the short staircase and into the small chapel.

You looked around at the pews and up at the altar, complete with the full-sized Jesus statue on the wall behind it.

“Stay here. I’m gonna sweep the place, make sure it’s clean,” he said, unslinging his crossbow and aiming it in front of him as he began to check the room.

You walked up the path that led to the altar and looked up, looking up at the statue of Jesus hanging on the wall.

“Ironic isn’t it?” you said as if to yourself.

“Yeah? What’s that?” he asked quickly glancing over at you as he continued to search the church, row by row with diligence.

“All those years of telling people they’d be saved if they just listened to this one guy only to be nearly wiped out by the evilest thing ever,” you said with a huff.

You heard Daryl scoff. You turned around to watch him put the big wooden board into place, locking the door shut from the inside. He turned around and looked up at the same statue, putting his crossbow down in the front pew as he walked up to stand by you.

“Just goes to show, ya gotta do everythin’ yourself in this life. Was the same back then…It’s still the same now,” he said, looking over at you with pointed anger in his eyes.

That was a look you hadn’t seen yet from him. You peered over at him curiously, realizing you knew very little about this man you had spent so much time falling for.

He cleared his throat at your silent inquiry and look back up at the statue with slight disdain.

“We’ve all lost someone… Even before all this,” he said, looking sadly over at you for a second.

He grabbed his crossbow and walked into the small study that was meant for the pastor to prepare in. He walked in and quickly scanned the room, running from corner to corner until he was sure it was safe. When he was convinced it was, he dropped his bow, resting it against the wall behind him and smiled over at you.

He reached his hand out to you and you smiled in return, walking over into him and taking his hand. He pulled you into him, wrapping his arms swiftly around your body and pulling you into him with pure determination in his eyes.

You looked up at him with slight sadness in your eyes as you searched for the hurt he had just shown you.

“Do you…Do you want to talk about it?” you asked, running your hands softly up and down his neck.

He shook his head, leaning in to give your lips a harsh kiss before glaring back at you with pure intent.

“It’s in the past. Right now, I just want to enjoy what I have right here in my arms,” he said with a dangerous smirk, pushing his tongue into your mouth and kissing you dominantly.

You moaned happily as he twirled his tongue around yours and twirled you both around. He walked you back into the room until your legs hit a small table against the sidewall. Before you knew it, his hands had found the button of your jeans and he popped them open. He unzipped them and glared you down as he pushed them and your panties down.

You pulled your lips off of his, running your hands up to unbutton his shirt, licking your lips with desire as you watched his gorgeous chest become fully exposed. When you were down you push it off of him, shoulder by shoulder. You watched it fall to the floor behind him and ran your hands hungrily up and down his chest. You leaned in and left hot kisses up and down his sternum.

He moaned almost in-audibly and his fingertips ran appreciatively up and down your back.

You smiled and happily trailed your kisses up his chest and neck to his ear.

“You’re so amazing, Daryl…” you whispered before kissing up and down his neck with nothing but love.

You slid your hands back down his chest as you left sweet kisses on his neck and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. You reached inside and pulled out his amazing, huge cock.

“God, Daryl…” you whimpered at the size and the feeling of it throbbing in your hand.

You started to softly pump it up and down, getting instantly wet for him as you pumped him with more fervor

Daryl groaned softly and brought his hands up to pull slightly on your hair as you stroked him.

“I’ll be whoever ya want me to be, sweetheart,” he said, smiling happily as he felt you loving on him like only you could.

You laughed a little into his neck, kissing it a few more times before leaning back to look up into his eyes with an adventurous look on your face.

You kicked out of your boots, pants, and panties. You stepped back, dropping your hand from his cock and pulled your shirt off. You undid your black bra and let it fall to the floor.

“Show me,” you said, with a smile as you hopped onto the small table behind you and opening your legs for him.

He growled, his eyes turning dark as they roamed your fully naked body for the very first time. He kicked out of his boots and pushed his pants down hastily. He stood up and kicked them behind him. He grabbed his cock and walked into your open legs.

You quickly wrapped your leg around his lower back, looking up at him with an innocent smile, which drove him wild.

He ran his free hand to the bottom of your hair, pulling it harshly down, causing you to lift your head upward towards him. He leaned over you, looking at you like you were his prey.

You shivered with pure need at the look in his eyes, willfully allowing him to pull your hair down and your lips up to his.

He smiled at your submission and ghosted your lips with his.

“Careful, Y/N. You ask for it and ya might just what ya ask for,” he said with a dangerous smirk.

You smiled knowingly as you brought your hand back down to his cock, stroking it up and down as he held the base.

“I hope I do,” you said, cocking your eyebrow as you started to jack him off.

He groaned, forcing his eyes to stay on you. He grit his teeth and pulled your hair back further, bringing the tip of his cock to your entrance.

You laughed, under your breath, repositioning and dropping your hand to grip the ledge of the small table underneath you.

You looked down, biting your lower lip as you watched him slowly trace your folds. He was teasing you more than he ever had before, just lightly trailing it up and down your pussy.

With every pass, you got wetter for him, which made him smirk with delight. You two had never had any secure alone time before this and he was determined to make sure that you two enjoyed every minute of it. Plus, he loved teasing such sweet thing like you.

He watched himself as he slowly started to enter your slick folds just barely entering you before quickly pulling back to tickle the shallow end of your pussy again. He ran down after a few more laps and stuck his tip in you again, just barely entering you again.

Your leg wrapped around his lower back, pulled him into you as your needy eyes locked with his.

You were panting with anticipation. He had never seen you look up at him with such pure need. You pushed his cock further inside you as you pulled him into you and moaned happily at the feeling.

He held himself just a part of the way in you. He stared you down with the dirtiest smirk you had seen from him yet as you tried to push him into you.

“Ya want this?” he asked, looking down at his cock and then back up at you with a cocky smile because he knew the answer.

“Yes, Daryl! Please! Please!” you cried out, so ready for him to be inside you and more raw and loud as you two had ever been in this seclusion.

He growled in his throat, his smirk fading and a look of pure determination filling his eyes. He ran both of his hands down and cupped your ass, swiftly pushing himself inside you and started fucking you deep and fast.

“Ahh!!” you cried out in shocked surprise as he fucked you harder than he ever had, giving you everything he had.

His open and groaning lips where ghosting yours as he started to fuck you so hard. He watched you falling apart for him, hit after hit. You felt amazing, you were so tight and wet for him.

You ran your arms and wrapped them around his neck, whimpering happily with each hit of his cock. You looked up at him in disbelief of the amazing pleasure you were feeling as he filled you and sent you to another world, one of pure ecstasy.

“Oh, fuck… Daryl…” you groaned as he brought you to a whole other level of confused bliss.

“Yeah… Ya love that don’t ya?!” he growled, slamming into you harder as he watched you whimper with delight.

“Oh, God! Yes!!” you cried out, looking up at him with pure baffled bliss. 

Daryl’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second as he cut lose even harder in you.

You gripped him harder and let him fuck you as fast and hard as he wanted, loving the feeling of him hitting your spot just right.

You fell back, your back hitting the wall with a harsh thud. Your eyes closed and your hands gripped the back of his neck as you cried out louder with every harsh hit.

“Fuck, Y/N?!” Daryl cried out in confused happiness as he watched you fully fall apart for so loudly for the very first time.

“Oh, God!? Daryl don’t stop!” you cried out in happy confusion as he brought you to the best high yet.

He growled and gripped your ass harder, slamming into you with all he had as he glared you down, silently commanding you to cum for him.

You groaned at the look in his eye and the change in his pace as he hit your spot just right, faster and harder until you gripped his shoulder tightly and came for him.

“Oh! Oh, fuck!?! Yes!” you cried out, whimpering in happy bliss as you felt the most amazing high hit you so fucking hard because of him.

You convulsed up and down on top of his cock uncontrollably as you came harshly on top of it.

“Oh, god!” you whimpered loudly, closing your eyes and smiling sweetly as you felt the amazing feeling course through you.

He growled, removing his hands from your ass and pushing into you and the table underneath you harder. He lifted you up into him and pushing your back against the wall.

You quickly grabbed onto his neck and wrapped your body tightly around his, adjusting yourself until your back and ass were hitting the back wall. You wrapped your legs tightly around his lower back, resting your chin on his shoulder as you anxiously awaited him high.

He kissed your shoulder sweetly a few times in return for your actions and then began to quickly slam into your pussy with everything he had. He held onto your beautiful warm body as tight as he could as he fucked you just the way he needed to.

“Oh, fuck… Y/N…God damn you feel so fucking good…” he groaned speeding up his cock even more as he felt you clinging to him for dear life and moaning into his ear.

“Oh, Daryl…Mmm…Daryl…” you whimpered happily over and over with every hit into his ear.

This made him lose it and after a few more harsh, deep thrusts he slammed his cock deep inside you and came, so hard deep inside you.

“Fuck! Y/N!!” he cried out, louder than usual since he knew he could, slamming his cock in and out of you a few more times as he prolonged his high.

After which, he pushed his cock deep into your hilt and held it there, panting roughly into your neck and your ear. You could feel his adrenaline pumping and his heart harshly beating against your chest.

You moaned happily again and wrapped your hands back around his neck. You ran your hands up into his hair and softly massaged it, softly nuzzling your chin back and forth across his shoulder as you two panted away your amazing highs and held onto each other so tightly.

After a few moments, he turned and kissed your shoulder happily up and down it and then up your neck.

You giggled at the sensation and leaned back. Your head hit the back of the wall behind you again, this time with a surprised thud as you came out of your haze.

“Ow,” you said with another laugh, bringing your right hand up to nurse the bump on the back of your head with a sweet, satisfied smile aimed up at him.

He smiled down at you as he watched you fall back in front of him, looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes that he couldn’t stop gazing into.

“What?” you asked, giggling again and looking away self-consciously.

He brought his finger to your chin and pulled it up, pulling your nervous, serious eyes back to his. You gulped, feeling your heart racing at the way he was looking at you.

He smiled, leaning over and ghosting his lips with yours, his finger still under your chin.

“Nothin’…I just really love ya, that’s all,” he said and slowly pressed his lips to yours for a slow, sweet kiss.

You shifted uncomfortably during the kiss, your hands coming down to his chest slowly pushing him and his lips off of you.

He pulled out of you as you pushed him away and his hands went to his sides, dropping all contact with your body. He looked over at you with hurt, confusion at your actions.

“What?” he asked, his own heart racing now at the thought of you not loving him back.

“Nothing…” you stammered, hopping off the table. You grabbed your panties and bra and put them on, looking over at him awkwardly as you tried to decide how to say what you were feeling.

“It’s just…You don’t really know me *that* well,” you said, pulling your shirt back over your head and reaching for your pants. You hopped into them, quickly fastening them before bringing your nervous eyes back to his.

He huffed, standing there in all his amazing naked glory with a look in his eyes you had never seen before; pure anger.

He glared you down for only a few seconds before he looked away, hurt, before putting on his angry scowl again. He reached down and grabbed his jeans pushing his legs and cock back into them. He grabbed his shirt and quickly threw it on, buttoning it up swiftly. He grabbed his boots and walked over to a bench on the other side of the room, sitting down to put them on again and lace them tightly.

You quietly put on your own boots, feeling like he was miles away instead of just across the room. You looked over at him with sadness in your heart. You didn’t want to say what you did. But you couldn’t help but feel like this was all happening too fast, too soon.

His angry eyes flitted up to yours as he stood. He walked dominantly over to you until he was in your face. He looked you over with an angry, hurt look in his eyes. His eyes came back to yours and he finally spoke his piece.

“I don’t know what happened to ya…before. But ya gotta stop this. If you’re with me, you’re with me. If ya ain’t…” he winced in pain before he continued.

“Then ya ain’t,” he said, clenching his jaw at his own words and the ache in his heart that they caused.

“Daryl, it doesn’t have to be that way,” you said, rushing toward him trying to wrap your arms around him. As soon as you tried, he quickly stepped away, his look of resolve never wavering.

You slumped a little, stepping back and wrapping your arms around your body. You looked over at him with apologetic eyes, so sorry that you had hurt him so much.

“I’m not whoever ya lost…I’ll never be,” Daryl said, looking away in sad anger at that realization.

“I know,” you said in a near whisper as you looked away and thought about the man you had loved so long ago.

Daryl looked back over at you and noticed you lost in your thoughts of love for him.

Daryl’s eyes turned soft as he watched the pain in your eyes, his heart giving way. He walked over to you and lifted your eyes to his with his finger pulling on your chin again.

You looked up at him with innocent hesitation.

“It’s too bad, Y/N. Cuz I really saw us bein’ somethin’ amazin’,” he said, looking down at you with transparent love in his eyes for only a few seconds before he dropped his finger and turned to walk toward the door.

He grabbed his crossbow and slung it across his shoulder, turning around and looking at you with a now stoic look.

“Whatever ya lost…It ain’t worth losin’ more…I think ya need to figure out what ya really want. I know what I want. Let me know when you figure it out…” he said, looking down at the ground and then nodding over at you a polite goodbye before turning and walking out of the room.

Your heart stopped at the sight of him leaving you and at his words. You felt like you couldn’t breathe.

Had you done the right thing? Being honest with him? And if you had done the right thing, why did you feel so awful? You slumped your back against the wall and slowly fell down it, letting the tears of sad confusion fall down your face as you cried harder than you had in as long as you could remember.

And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Be Safe - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader continues to follow Rick’s group, despite having a falling out of sorts with Daryl. Daryl still makes sure she doesn’t go hungry and allows her to follow them because he still loves her and wants to make sure she is safe. One night the reader is camped outside a house the group had found abandoned and when it starts pouring Daryl appears out of the shadows. He convinces her to sleep inside the house with them. She agrees and she finally admits her true love for him. She awakes the next morning to two men who have taken the group hostage. She saves them from the men, saving everyone’s lives. Happy, smutty ending...

You walked down the beaten-down grass path that Daryl’s group had recently traveled through, careful to keep your distance. Even though he had left you there at that church that day, you still couldn’t fully leave him. You felt like you had to make sure he was safe. You couldn’t explain it, but you needed to know that he was.

So, you followed him and the group, just as you always had. But you hadn’t interacted with Daryl since that day in the chapel. It had been weeks now that you had been tracking them, scrounging up food along the way. Every so often Daryl caught your eye as you followed alongside them in the woods and he would drop a can of something for you to eat. Even though you had broken his heart, he didn’t want to see you go hungry or hurt. And if he was being honest with himself he was so grateful that you had still followed him. He hoped that meant something better for your future. But right now, he knew you wanted your space. So, he gave it to you, reluctantly.

Daryl would watch your campfire at night, longing to go to you. But he knew he shouldn’t. You didn’t want that from him. You didn’t love him. And he loved you so much that he knew anything other than having all of you would just kill him. So, he got up every day and took care of the group, throwing you any food he could, when he could, and went to bed every night remembering how sweet you were and how much he missed you in his arms.

One day the group was out in the middle of a meadow, looking for some kind of shelter before it rained. The clouds were dark. The wind was ominously swirling as the thunder started to rumble. You looked up at it with wary eyes as you watch the group from atop a hill behind them.

“Come on! I see a place!” Daryl shouted, whistling and twirling his fingers in the air to signal everyone to follow him.

You watched him with a proud smile as he led the group to safety, bringing his crossbow up and directing it in front of him as he started to run across the field.

You raised the small crossbow he had given you, using the scope as you quickly ran after them, turning from side to side as you looked for any signs of danger.

Since you and Daryl had had your argument you had been thinking about what it meant to be still alive, despite what you had lost. You had started to feel like you wanted to live again, even in this world. So, you had started training yourself, fighting the undead whenever you had a chance. Whether it was the crossbow you had given him or the knives you had on you, you were always prepared. With every new day, you felt stronger and more willing to be in this world of the undead.

You used to view the undead as a nightmare, as the things that took everything from you.

But lately, you were starting to see them as puppets in a world that was surviving despite them.

Daryl helped. Even though you hated not seeing him at night, his example was enough for you to realize that you too could thrive here. That, even after everything, maybe you could be happy again. You didn’t know where Daryl stood in that fantasy. All you knew is you ached for him a little more with every passing day. You missed him so much. But you didn’t know how he felt about you anymore. He had stopped all of his visits and every time you thought you caught his eye in the distance he quickly looked away and made himself busy. 

You focused on the task at hand as you ran through the meadow behind the group just enough not to be noticed. You slowed down and put your back to the nearest tree as you reached the property line of the farmhouse. The meadow ended with a line full of tall trees and just a few feet beyond it was what used to be a clean-cut yard full of grass. You had your crossbow raised as you panted away, trying to be as quiet as possible as you caught your breath.

“Let’s clear it first. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, let’s go.”

You heard the man named Rick command and slowly turned to sneak a peek ahead of you.

You watched the commanded all nod and then all draw their weapons. Daryl looked at Rick and nodded, catching your eye for just a second before he grimaced in pain and turned to walk them all over to the door of the house.

He knocked on the door loudly a few times looking back at Maggie and Glenn with a nod. They nodded back, readying their weapons. Daryl nodded to Rick who was behind them, his hand on the holster of his gun, ready to draw it if necessary.

Daryl nodded again, looking over into all three of their eyes before turning his attention to the doorknob. He slowly started to turn the metal knob, wincing with nervous eyes as that created a loud squeaking noise. He slowly turned the doorknob, trying to limit the creaking. When he had turned it all the way he pushed the door open.

Glenn raised his gun, nodding to Maggie to follow him before turning and walking inside the house. Maggie followed behind him with her own gun in her hand. Rick ran in after them with his gun drawn and Daryl followed behind them all with his crossbow raised.

You peered around the tree, looking up into the haunted, dark, dingy windows of the house. You heard them talking to each other and a gunshot here and there. One of the undead fell through a window on the second floor and the whole group flinched in reaction. The zombie cawed a few times before dying and falling limp to the ground with an arrow in his head.

Daryl looked out the window, panting a little as he addressed the group.

“All clear!” he growled loudly, gesturing for them to enter.

You watched the rest of the group enter the house and then watched Glenn and Daryl clear out the undead and lead them away towards the other end of the woods. There were three bodies in total. You saw Glenn and Daryl start a fire in the distance and looked around, wondering where you should spend the night tonight. You looked back over at Daryl in the distance with longing for another minute before forcing yourself to turn and focus on a place to sleep for the night.

You found a safe spot just a few yards away from the house in the woods beside it and set up for the night. You threw your blanket down and cut enough twigs for a small fire. You sat with your small crossbow and backpack beside you as you sat down by the fire. You warmed your hands to the small flames, looking up at the cloudy, rumbling, sky hoping it wouldn’t rain.

You laid down hoping for a peaceful night’s sleep and fell into slumber thinking of Daryl. You missed him so much, especially when it was time to fall asleep at night and you couldn’t silence your heartache. You fell asleep and started to dream about him walking away from you, your heart breaking at the sight all over again. You awoke suddenly to a drop on your cheek. You thought it was a tear. You wiped it away and opened your eyes, watching the rain as it started coming down. You jolted awake and quickly stood up, pushing your blanket into your pack and throwing it onto your back. You grabbed your crossbow and looked down at the fire as you watched its tiny flames quickly burn out.

“Shit!” you exclaimed to yourself with frustration as you looked up and watched the rain begin to fall even harder, thinking about what to do next as it poured mercilessly down onto you.

“What now?” Daryl asked, appearing from out of the shadows.

You spun around at the sound of his voice. Turning to see Daryl leaning on a side of a tree nearby. He was wearing a poncho over his shirt and had his crossbow secured onto his shoulder, gripping the strap tightly as he looked over at you with an anxious smile.

He was trying not to let himself feel how happy he was to talk to you again and to ignore the pang it also caused. Once he had secured the house for his group, he noticed the sky talking and knew you would be in for it over the night. He couldn’t leave you there alone, even if it meant causing his heart the pain he knew it would.

You froze for a moment, taken back by the sight of him, before looking back up into the rain as it poured down onto you.

“A shower?” you said, looking over at him with an equally nervous smirk.

He laughed a little, trying to ignore how good you looked soaking wet in the warm, summer rain.

He nodded, looking over at you with a curious look on his face as he timidly walked over to you. Once he was just inches away from you. He looked over into your beautiful eyes, trying not to get mesmerized in them as the lighting and thunder clashed above the two of you.

You both looked up as a strike of lightning ran across the sky above you with a wicked bang after it.

Daryl’s hands instinctually went to grip your shoulders protectively.

You looked down at his hands on you with a happy smile as the lightning lit the view, feeling your heart flutter at him returning to you, even in the smallest of ways.

“Why don’t ya stay with us tonight?” Daryl asked, looking down at you with worried eyes.

You looked up into his eyes with confusion.

“Daryl, I’m not ready to meet them all…“ you said, stepping away from him a few steps as your defense came up again.

He followed you and ghosted his body against you this time, his arms dropped down to his sides.

“It’s alright, Y/N. There’s a basement. It’s where I’m stayin’. It’s got a fireplace and a bed and it's secure and no one would have to know you’re there…” he said, silently pleading with you for your own safety.

“Besides, it isn’t safe out here in the storm. So, please, come with me?” he asked stepping back and nudging his head toward the house.

You looked over at the house and back at him as the storm started to rage. You looked up at the sky and over at the trees as they started to sway harshly with the wind. You looked back at Daryl with a grateful smile, so happy to see him and so happy he was still the same loving man who had found you before. You nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” you said, nudging your head towards the house and started walking toward it with the crossbow he had given you in your hand at your side.

He smiled, looking over at you holding it and looking at you lovingly as he followed you and you both marched forward toward the house.

He walked you around to the back of the house, keeping vigilant eyes around your surroundings as he did so. There was a small stairway down to a basement door. He gestured to you to walk down the steps. You ran down them swiftly, hiding under the tiny yellow awning and watched him run down after you. He turned the knob and gestured with his arm for you to go in.

You ran inside, wiping the rain off your face and arms as you took the place in. It looked like a small apartment with a tiny kitchen/laundry room to your left, a mat to lay your shoes and a closet on your right, a bathroom next to the closet, and a living room/bedroom with a bed facing a big fireplace to the front of you.

You heard Daryl lock the door behind you and turned to watch him walk over and put his crossbow down next to his side of the bed, closest to the door. He instinctually took off his soaked poncho and unbuttoned his wet shirt. He ripped them off of him, walking to the other side of the room to clip them onto a clothesline he had hung up next to a fireplace.

You walked into the living room, holding yourself together with your own arms and watched him as he swiftly brought the logs inside it to life with the flame of his lighter and kindling. He stoked it with another log and looked up at the clothesline, making sure it wasn’t too low. He stood up and looked back at you with the fire starting to rage in the background, also giving heat to the rest of the house for the others as they slept.

You couldn’t help roaming his dripping wet naked chest as he stood back up and walked over to you.

“If ya want you can hang yours up too. I can sleep out there,” he said nodding towards the tiny kitchen.

You looked back at the cold linoleum floor in the kitchen and then back at him.

“You are *not* sleeping there,” you said, walking over and sliding the door between the kitchen and the living room closed and locking it shut.

You turned and looked back at him, walking toward the fire as you stared into the flames.

You took off your backpack and unzipped it. You grabbed your blanket out of it, setting your crossbow and backpack down next to the fireplace. You draped it down next to it and sat down, warming yourself by the fire as you faced it.

“I can sleep here,” you said, trying to avoid his magnetic eyes that were on you. Not wanting to upset him after how kind he had been to you, even despite what had happened between you two.

“Ya don’t have to,” he said in nearly a whisper, silently begging you with his eyes to return to him.

You looked back at him gratefully, getting up and walking over to him. You looked up into his eyes as the fire illuminated his gorgeous face, not knowing what to say. You were just happy to be near him again. You felt magnetically attracted to him. Like he was the only place you wanted to be. Which made you so very nervous for all the obvious and not so obvious reasons. Still, you couldn’t help but love him. Even if you couldn’t admit it out loud yet.

You looked up at him with a racing heart, slowly bringing your hand up to the side of his face.

He flinched at first, but relaxed into your touch, looking over at you with wary hope in his eyes.

“I miss you,” you said in a whisper of your own.

He winced a little in pain and nodded, trying to keep his eyes on yours as his heart raced and hurt all at once.

“I miss ya too, Y/N,” he said, nuzzling into your touch.

You smiled and leaned up to leave a soft kiss on his cheek, before leaning back again.

“What was that for?” he asked.

You shrugged.

“I don’t know…I just wanted to,” you said with a hesitant smile up at him, just so happy to be with him again.

You turned and looked at the fire, your blanket sprawled out in front of it and shrugged.

“I can take the floor. I’m used to it,” you said, smiling over at him pointedly.

He huffed, cracking a smile and walked over to you.

“Ya don’t have to be used to it anymore. Come sleep by me,” he said, timidly grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the bed.

You couldn’t stop him even with the will to do so. You ached for him and missed him like he was a missing piece of you now.

You watched him happily walk you over to the right side of the bed, looking over into your eyes with nothing but love in his as he took your hands in his.

“I don’t wanna fight with you anymore, Y/N. I just…wanted to know I was somethin’ special to ya too,” he said, looking away from you in slight shame.

“Of course, you are!” you said, looking over at him with shocked sadness that he thought he wasn’t so very special to you.

You noticed his ashamed gaze and took his cue.

You sat down on the bed, waiting for his curious eyes to come slowly back to you. Once they did you looked down at your thighs and slowly ran your hands up and down them, trying to find a way to explain it to him.

“Listen…I…” you hesitated, taking a few deep breathes and close your eyes before continuing.

“I loved him very, very much,” you said, thinking about the man you had loved so much before the world turned into hell.

“So much so, that after he died I couldn’t find much of a reason to keep going. Every night I went to sleep, half expecting to not wake up,” you admitted, keeping your eyes closed with a sad look on your face as you thought about your journey.

“But…I did. Every damn day I survived,” you said, with a slightly angry look on your face now.

You took a deep breath and looked up at Daryl with nothing but sincere, loving eyes.

“But then…you came along. After so long of me waiting for death, you walked into my life and reminded me I was still alive, in the very best way,” you said with a sweet smile as you looked up at him.

“And I guess I just got scared. Scared that the same thing would happen… And I really don’t think I could handle losing you too. I’ve hated these last few weeks; being away from you. It has been hell. Turns out I lost you anyway. How ironic is that?” you asked him with a sad huff, letting a few scared tears fall down from your eyes as you finally let yourself feel all of your raw pain at once.

He sat down by your side and held you as you silently wept into his shoulder.

“Ya didn’t lose me, Y/N. I just thought ya wanted space. I’ll…I’ll never leave ya,” he said, looking down at you as you wept with a sad heart and a protective wince on his lips.

He ran his fingertips softly up and down the side of your face, wiping away your tears before bringing his finger to your chin and pulling up on it, bringing your misty eyes back to his.

“I never wanted to hurt ya, Y/N. Ever. I just didn’t want ya to leave me. I need you here with me. Safe with me,” he said with sincere and nervous eyes.

You looked up at him, in complete awe of this man and his plea.

You snuggled into his body and hugged him tighter, looking over at the fire as the flames flickered with life.

“I don’t want to leave you either, ever again,” you said, hugging him extra tight as you tried to convince your mind that this thing between you two could be possible. That maybe, just maybe this could turn out different. That it could turn out the way a love story should.

He sat there, hugging you as he watched you look into the fire with confused sadness in your eyes. He knew you were scared of trying again. But he cared about you so much that he had to stick this out. And he would. He would be whatever you needed from now on. He needed to be. He loved you that much.

“Will you just hold me tonight?” you asked in a mere whisper.

He smiled softly and nodded, kissing the top of your head.

“I’ll do whatever ya need me to, Y/N,” he said and laid back on the bed.

You turned and quickly climbed into his body, snuggling against his chest as his arm wrapped around you, holding you safe into him.

After a few minutes, you looked up at him with curiosity as you heard his heart rapidly beating inside his chest.

“Do you think it’s possible?” you asked him, nuzzling your head into his shoulder as you looked up at him with curious eyes.

He looked down at you with a relaxed smile as his fingertips ran up and down your shoulder, ever so lightly.

“What?” he asked, looking over at you inquisitively.

You ran your fingers up and down the buttons of his flannel shirt and shrugged.

“I mean…Do you think it could ever really work?...Us? Here? Now?” you asked, bringing your scared but hopeful eyes back to his.

He took your hand in his and forced your eyes to stay on his as a result.

“I’d do anythin’ to make this work. You know that,” he said sincerely.

You smiled and nuzzled further into him, letting your eyes shut as your body slowly gave way to exhaustion.

“I want that too. So, much,” you said as you fell happily asleep in his arms, clinging to him so tight.

He watched you fall asleep so easily in his arms with a grateful smile.

“I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll keep ya safe. Goodnight, Y/N” he said and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

He stared into the fire for a while longer before finally falling asleep himself, his head nestled into yours as he fell asleep, his heart happy you had returned home to him.

\-----

You awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds and the sunlight streaming in from a nearby window. You looked over at the light streaming into the room and smiled. You slowly stretched your body and turned over, expecting to see Daryl next to you, only to find an empty space and a small handwritten note on the pillow he slept on.

You picked it up and laughed a little.

Don’t worry. I went upstairs to make sure everyone is taken care of. Sleep. – Your Daryl

You smiled and nuzzled into your pillow, shutting your eyes as you tried to take advantage of this comfy bed and get more sleep.

After a few minutes, you heard something break upstairs and a few voices shouting loudly. It sounded like a glass breaking against the floor. You jolted awake, sitting up in the bed as you tried to hear what was happening.

“Get down on your knees!”

It was a man’s loud voice coming through the floorboards above you.

You heard Rick order everyone to get down on their knees and you heard the floor creak as everyone obeyed him.

You quickly got out of bed and grabbed the crossbow that Daryl had given you. You loaded it with a few arrows as you swiftly and quietly got up off the bed. You ran over to your backpack and stuck a few more arrows in your back pocket. You slowly walked over to the stairs that went up to the upper level, carefully starting to climb them with the crossbow in your hand, raised at attention.

You slowly walked up the steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. You reached the top of the stairs and pressed your ear to the door, trying to hear what was happening.

“Don’t you touch him!” Rick shouted in an angry voice.

“You think you’re in any position to be giving me orders?” another man said.

You heard Carl cry out as they grabbed him and forced him to the ground.

“I’ll kill you, you sons of bitches!” Daryl cried out from across the room, trying to escape the rope tied tightly around his wrists as he struggled.

The other man’s partner chuckled and walked over to Daryl, gripping his hair roughly and pulling his head back as he towered over him.

“Big talk…” he said with another chuckle, looking over at the other man who had Carl at gunpoint.

“…considering we know just what a sweet piece of ass you have downstairs…” he said, smirking at his partner before turning to look back at Daryl with grotesque amusement.

“…Should we tell him what’s in store for her?” he asked his friend with another sideways smirk.

The other man chuckled and grabbed his clothed cock with his free hand and gripped it.

“Oh, I’ve got all kinds of plans for her…When I’m done? She won’t be able to stand for weeks,” he said, groaning to himself at the thought.

“You assholes aren’t getting near her!” Daryl shouted, trying extra hard to get out of his restraints now.

“And what say do you think you have in it?” the man said, pulling his hair back harshly again until he groaned in pain.

“Maybe we’ll make you watch. Would ya like that?” he asked a pure evil sneer on his face.

Daryl spat in his face.

The man sneered even wider and slammed his fist into Daryl’s jaw, punching him as hard as he could.

Meanwhile, you slowly opened the door, trying your hardest to be as quiet as possible as you let yourself upstairs. You quickly scurried behind the wall of the hallway and peeked over into the living room where all of Daryl’s family was sitting on their knees, aside from the kid. Carl was being held by the other man by the back of his sweatshirt and a gun to his head.

The woman you knew as Lori was eight months pregnant and noticed you in the corner of the room, looking over at you with scared desperation for help. You nodded and put your finger to your lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded rapidly, blinking away her scared tears and looked into her baby Carl’s eyes, trying to be strong for him.

You looked around the room, noticing that the threat was just the two men. You looked over at Daryl who was sideways on the floor, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt the punch he had just been blown.

“Now, now, gentlemen… That really isn’t any way to talk about a lady,” you said, stepping out and quickly putting your crossbow to the back of the man’s head who had Carl.

The other man who towered over Daryl looked over at you and laughed.

“You sure don’t look like much of a lady to me,” he said, blatantly looking your body up and down with dirty thoughts on his mind.

You clicked the crossbow and pushed it into the other man’s head harder and with more intent.

“Let the kid go,” you ordered him, no mercy in your eyes for the man who held the kid hostage.

He smiled in amusement at your moxie but didn’t move a muscle.

“Did I stutter?” you asked him, pressing your finger onto the trigger.

“And what do I get in return?” he asked, licking his lips as he glared you down.

“Maybe you get to live,” you said, gesturing towards Carl with your crossbow.

“Fine. I’ll let the runt go,” he said, pushing Carl forward.

Carl crawled quickly over to Lori and hugged her tight, looking over at you with tear-filled, thankful, eyes.

The man turned around with his hands up in the air and looked you over.

“What now, sweet thing?” he asked, still smirking at you as if he knew he could overpower you.

You looked over at Daryl and watched as the other man grabbed him and brought his gun to Daryl’s head.

“No!!” you cried out, looking down into Daryl’s angry, yet scared eyes.

“Don’t you dare!” you cried out, grabbing the man in front of you by the collar and putting your crossbow to the temple of his head.

“Tell him!” you said, gritting your teeth as you looked over at the man seething with pure hatred and worry.

“Kill him,” he said, his eyes never wavering from yours as he said it, calling your bluff.

You knew right then that they would never be true to their words and if you didn’t do something everyone in this room would pay.

You pulled the trigger, killing the man in your hands in seconds flat. You aimed your crossbow at the other man who had Daryl in his grip. He cocked his gun, looking around nervously as the other started to struggle to their feet, all of them focused on him as they began to untie each other.

You aimed your crossbow at the other man’s head, swiftly stepping over the dead body and aiming it at his head.

“Don’t you dare pull that trigger,” you said, ready to shoot him right then and there; resolved to do so before he could kill Daryl.

Daryl continued fidgeting with the rope wrapped around his wrist, looking over at you with fear in his eyes as he watched you approach them.

He turned the gun on you and pointed it at you as you walked toward him.

Daryl finally got his wrists free and lunged after the man’s feet, forcing him to fall forward. Just as he did the guy’s gun went off, missing your head by just a few inches.

You looked down at the man as Daryl held onto his feet, looking up with resolve in his eyes at you.

You nodded and shot the man in the temple, watching him quickly fall limp to the ground.

Daryl looked up at you, his heart racing as he watched you almost be taken from him. He quickly stood up and turned the man over and checked his pulse, making sure he was dead. When he was sure that he was, Daryl stood up and kicked his lifeless body with pure anger.

“Fuckin’ prick,” he said, spitting on his body as he recalled the things they had threatened to do to you.

He quickly ran over to you checking your arms and body for any signs of harm with pure worry in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Daryl,” you said, trying to catch your breath and ignore the scared adrenaline coursing through your veins.

You dropped the crossbow to the ground as the adrenaline started to leave your body, feeling woozy.

You looked around and noticed all of his people staring over at you with confusion, hugging one another as they all untied each other from the ropes.

“Who’s this?” Rick asked, pulling Lori and Carl closer into him as they all took you in.

You suddenly felt like the new kid at school all over again.

Daryl looked over at you with nothing but love, cupping your face reassuringly for a second before turning and facing his group.

“This is Y/N…She’s been…We’ve been…” he looked sheepishly over at Rick, not sure how to say what you were to him.

“She’s mine,” he said, simply, looking over at Rick, hoping he understood what he meant so that he didn’t have to go further into it with everyone watching.

“And she was stayin’ here?” Rick asked, walking over to Daryl as he looked you over with caution.

Daryl nodded.

“Only last night. She usually stays on her own, outside the group,” Daryl said, looking over at you with a reassuring smile as he took your hand in his.

Rick looked you both over, noticing the clear affection between you two and looked back at Lori, speechless as to what to say next.

Lori stood up and walked over to you, reaching her hand out toward you.

“Thank you so much for saving my son and all of us. I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for what you did here for us…” she said, looking warily over at the two dead men on the floor.

“We should get them outside, burn before they’ve got a chance to turn,” Maggie said, looking dutifully over at Glenn who nodded in agreement back at her.

They both walked over to the man that tried to kill Daryl and pulled him up, hoisting him up by his arms, one on each of their shoulders and drug him back toward the front door.

Rick nodded a grateful hello to you and looked over at Daryl.

“Why don’t you help me get this one outside,” Rick said, looking at him with wary confusion.

Daryl nodded, knowing Rick wasn’t amused by how he had omitted this truth to him.

He dropped his hand from yours, looking over at you with a gentle smile before helping Rick. You watched him help Rick pull up the other man and walk him towards the door. Rick stopped and looked over at Carol.

“Let’s make sure every window and door is boarded up,” Rick said, looking over at Lori and her stomach, which held his child, reminding himself once again why he needed to be so vigilant.

“We need to make this place last if at all possible until the baby is born,” he said, looking gravely and seriously over at Carol.

Carol pursed her lips and nodded in agreement, looking over at Lori with concern.

“I’ll get Carl and Beth to help me,” Carol said, with a look of resolve on her face.

“Good. Get on it,” Rick ordered and then turned and walked out of the house with the scumbag in his and Daryl’s hands.

Carol nodded and ushered Carl and Beth to help her.

You watched the scene in front of you, looking down at the blood-stained wooden floor beneath you with confusion. You felt so dizzy. You heard Lori’s voice from far away, it was shaky, but you could hear it. Suddenly, you felt hands on your shoulders, shaking you back to reality.

“Are you alright? Come sit down,” Lori said, looking at you with concern as she led you to a seat at the nearby kitchen table.

You laughed a little, feeling a little sweaty as you sat down and tried to stop your head from spinning.

“I feel like I should be saying that to you. I mean you’re the one eight months pregnant,” you said, closing your eyes and focusing on deep breaths.

Lori smiled.

“I guess we all have our burdens to bear,” Lori said, looking over at the same bloody marks on the floor.

“It took a lot for you to did what you did what you did for us here today,” she said, matter-of-factly as she ran her hand up and down her belly.

“They were gonna kill him. I had no other choice,” you said, focusing on the memory of them trying to hurt him.

Lori sat down beside you and grabbed your hand into hers, waiting for your eyes to come to her before she spoke.

“We *all* have a choice. What you did was extremely brave,” she said, gripping your hand with her own in support to you.

You looked back at the spot that you had seen him kneeling and burst out into tears, thinking about what could have happened if you hadn’t been here with him today. You thought about all the times you had let him leave you, thinking that he would be safer than you were. You knew you were a risk, always in this world with men like that. But you never thought someone would ever be able to harm him. It scared you to death to think that any such thing was possible.

“You must really care about him, to do what you did…” Lori said as if she could read your mind.

You looked over at the door, wishing he would come back through it again, with fear in your eyes.

“I do. I really do…That’s the scary part,” you admitted, more tears falling from your eyes.

“I know it’s scary…That man out there with Daryl is my husband and I lost him for a long time,” Lori said, looking back over at your tear-soaked face with compassion.

“I think sometimes you just have to accept that the time you do have is precious and do with it what you can,” Lori said, looking down at her belly and rubbing it lovingly.

You nodded, looking over at her and smiling gratefully at her kindness.

“Thank you,” you said, drying your eyes before Daryl could see you like this.

He and Rick came back into the house and he rushed over to you. You stood up out of your chair and rushed over into his arms. He quickly wrapped them around you and hugged you into him as hard and protectively as he ever had.

After a solid minute of hugging you tightly, he pulled back and looked you over again, still not convinced that you were unharmed.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, checking your arms and head, seeing how close that bullet came to you.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I promise,” you said, smiling up at him reassuringly as he checked you for any signs of wounds.

You looked up at him and cupped his face, inspecting him as well, making sure he was alright.

You two locked eyes again as your racing hearts started to subside.

“That was close,” you said, hugging him tightly again.

He quickly wrapped his arms around yours and kissed the top of your head.

“Too close,” he said, scared to death about losing you now more than ever.

“Please, Y/N…You gotta stay with us…with me,” he pleaded, a look of pure worry flashing across his face as he leaned back and locked eyes with yours again.

You nodded, hugging him tightly back as tears fell down your face again.

“Okay. I don’t wanna be without you anymore. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” you said, nuzzling into him as you cried softly into his chest.

You heard the people behind you talking amongst themselves. You looked over at them. They looked over at you with scared but grateful eyes. You leaned back and looked up into Daryl’s eyes, so thankful that he was alive.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” you said with a dead serious look in your eyes.

He smiled, bringing his hands up to cup your face.

“Ya worried about me?” he asked, tilting his head in amusement as he finally saw how much you cared for him.

“This isn’t the time to be joking,” you said, smiling a little as you pushed him slightly away.

He grabbed you and wrapped his arms around you, ghosting his lips with yours.

“I’ll take that as a hard yes,” he said, smirking a little as he watched you roll your eyes and smile back up at him.

Daryl looked back at Rick with his arms firmly around you.

“We’ll be downstairs. I need to make sure she’s okay,” Daryl said.

Rick nodded in agreement, looking over at you and saying, “Thank you, sincerely.”

You nodded back at him.

“You’re…You’re welcome,” you said and nodded your thanks back at Rick and then to Lori.

Lori smiled graciously back at you, holding her belly lovingly.

You looked around the room of people, hearing them all go to work making sure this place was secure for sure now and you looked up at Daryl and gripped his hand.

Daryl nodded over at you and pulled you towards the basement door. You shut and locked it behind you as he swiftly pulled you down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs he dropped your hand and walked over to the door, making sure it was locked and secure. He then looked over at the window by the boiler, which was eye-level with the ground.

“I gotta board this up,” he said with angry determination, looking around for something he could use. He found some small wooden boards in the small laundry area and grabbed them. He dropped them by the window and started to hunt for nails and something to work as a hammer.

“Daryl,” you said, walking over to him as he started to pace.

You walked over to him and put your hands on his shoulders, stopping him. But he couldn’t look you in the eyes. He was angrier than you had ever seen him. You didn’t know what to do.

“Daryl?” you asked again, shaking him a little, timidly and looking up at him with pleading eyes to return to you.

“I’ve gotta fix it!” he yelled, pointing at the glass window that left you exposed to the world and assholes like them.

“Hey. Hey, Daryl!” you said, shaking him until his angry, impatient eyes met yours.

“What!?” he yelled, impatiently, looking over at you as if you were an irritant dream.

You looked up at him with sad, affectionate eyes, knowing what pain he was going through. You brought your hands to the sides of his face and stroked them gently.

His irritation faded in a matter of seconds. He looked over at you with apologetic eyes and nuzzled into your hand’s touch.

You smiled as you watched his demeanor change into nothing but scared love.

He took a deep breath and brought his hands up to cup your face, leaning into you completely within a mere second.

His lips and face ghosted yours. He looked you over, his eyes shifting back and forth from gratitude to fear. He chewed on his lip as he examined you as long as he needed to. His eyes finally came back to yours as you looked up at him in heightened awe.

He looked down at your lips and brought his thumb down to softly trace your lower lip, ever so lightly.

“I’m sorry, Y/N…I just…” he paused, bringing his sincere eyes back to yours.

“…I just need to know you’re safe,” he said, slight fear in his eyes as he slowly revealed it to you.

“Okay,” you said with a sweet smile and leaned up to press your lips quickly to his.

When you were done you dropped back down to the heels of your feet and dropped your hands from him.

He nodded back to you and went back into the kitchen. He found a hammer and some nails in an obscure drawer in the kitchen and went over to grab a few pieces of wood that were behind the boiler at the corner of the room.

You watched him as he dutifully boarded up the window. When he was done he made sure all of the locks on the door were locked. He turned his attention back to you and growled to himself at the sight. He set down the hammer on the nearby table and walked back over to you, shutting the inner door and locking it as he walked back into the bedroom slash living room.

He watched the fireside glow starting to flickering on your skin in the new darkness that he had created. He walked into you and placed his dominant hand on the side of your face, holding it there firmly, wrapping his other arm around your waist and slowly pulling your body into his. He looked over into your eyes as serious as you had ever seen him.

“You’re so precious, Y/N. I don’t ever want anything like that to happen to ya again,” he said, looking over at you with worry again.

You nodded and smiled with understanding, looking down at his chest, remembering how many times you had fallen asleep listening to that steady rhythm that made you feel so safe. You brought your hand down to softly caress it, over his shirt, as you looked over at your own actions with a reassuringly smile to yourself.

“Your heart is still beating…and I took care of those assholes. That’s all that matters,” you said, flitting your eyes up to his before continuing.

“You’re all that matters,” you said, finally willing to be his in every way possible after the threat of him being taken from you today.

Before he could say anything or respond you lunged toward him and wrapped him in the tightest hug you had ever given him. You hugged him as if it were the last time you might have the chance as you let the full weight of what had happened into your soul.

He huffed and laughed a little as you attacked him with your hug, catching you quickly in his strong arms and pulling you securely into him.

After a minute, you leaned back with his arms secure around you and met your eyes with his as your hands clung softly to the back of his neck.

“I’m so sorry Daryl. I’ve been so-”

You started to apologize but his lips pressed into yours for a hard, reassuring kiss. When he was done, he leaned back just enough for him to speak to you, his lips ghosting yours.

“Ya don’t need to apologize, Y/N. Like I said, we’ve all lost someone we care deeply for. I know you loved him very much, whoever he was he was a lucky man,” he said, checking your eyes with his own to make sure you were believing his words.

You smiled gratefully up at him as you ran your hands down to his chest, gently caressing it up and down as your grateful eyes remained on his.

“I need to tell you something, Daryl Dixon…” you said, looking away with a sheepish smile before forcing your eyes and thoughts back to him.

“Part of the reason I’ve been holding back is… Is that, the way I feel about you? Even though I have lost what I have, I just can’t shake the feeling that I was meant to be here with you right here, right now. Together starting a new life together, finally able to…love again,” you said looking up at him with nervous, loving eyes as you finally told him everything you had been wanting to.

“Really?” he huffed, with a look of pure love on his face as he stared over at you as if you were a dream.

You smiled, noticing his demeanor change at your words and feeling him lighten.

“Really. I think…” you started but turned away with a smile you couldn’t contain, holding back your mushy thoughts for him as best you could.

But he knew you too well. He had never seen you so shy to say what you were feeling.

He leaned over and kissed your cheek before leaning over and whispering into your ear, “Ya think what, sweetheart?”

You smelled the sweet scent of his neck, closing your eyes as you forced the words you needed to say out of your mouth leaning forward and whispering into his ear.

“I think…if it’s possible…I love you even more…and that scares the shit out of me,” you whispered, laughing a little with fear in your eyes as you pulled him into another hug.

He obliged as pulled you back into him, securing you into his arms as he tried to make sure you felt as safe as possible in that amazing, vulnerable moment.

“I’m scared too,” Daryl said, kissing the top of your head before pulling back and looking back into your eyes as he held you so closely into him.

“But that doesn’t mean it ain’t worth it. And let me tell you, Y/N, you’re damn worth it,” he said and pushed his lips passionately onto yours.

You moaned and melted further up into him as he pushed his tongue inside and kissed you lovingly and hungrily all at once, showing you just how much he needed you. Your tongue began to dance back against his, swirling around his hungrily. You both had your eyes locked on each other as you kissed each other.

You ran your hands around his sides and up to his chest, running them slowly up and down it a few times.

You moaned at the feeling, breaking your tongue’s stride with his.

He growled, his eyes lowering with more lust as he watched you fall apart at the mere touch of his body.

He slightly bit your tongue as he swiftly pulled his tongue and lips from your mouth. He glared you down as he felt the rush of his blood start to quicken and the thought of having all of you to himself again for the first time in weeks.

You shivered slightly at the look in his eye feeling your body get tingly in all of the right ways at his stare.

“I’ve missed you too,” you said with a slight smirk before you looked down and watched as you ran your hands up to the top button of his shirt.

You slowly unbuttoned a few buttons, giving you just a partial view of his chest. You leaned over and peppered his collarbone with sweet kisses and then up to his neck. You trailed his neck with your kisses as your hands unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. You rubbed your fingertips up and down his stomach with need as you kissed your way up to his ear.

“Do you want me, Daryl?” you asked, looking up at him with hazy eyes as your body turned on for him.

“Always,” Daryl said back into your other ear.

You smiled to yourself and leaned back, running your hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushing his shirt and vest off, one shoulder at a time.

He stepped back, dropping his arms for you as he watched you start to undress him.

You smiled to yourself at his actions and pressed your hands up into his chest as you leaned in, ghosting your lips with his.

“Show me,” you said with a smirk, pushing away from him and walking backwards towards the bed.

You smirked over at him playfully as you took your shirt off and threw it on the floor below you.

Daryl growled deep in his throat and quickly strode over to you, wrapping you back in his arms by your waist and pulling your core swiftly into his.

“Oh no, sweetheart. You aren’t escaping anymore…” he said with a smile before pushing his lips back to yours for a slow kiss before leaning back just an inch as whispering to you.

“You’re always gonna be safe with me…from now on,” he said, searching your eyes with his own until you looked up at him and smiled in agreement.

“Always,” you said, leaning over to try and kiss him again. Before your lips could reach his he playfully jut back his head, leaning back from your lips.

You looked up at him with playful questions in your eyes as you felt his hands slowly running up and down your back, inching closer to the clasp of your bra with every lap.

He finally reached for it and unclasped the strap, softly running his fingertips up and down your back, his faithful eyes never leaving yours.

“It’s about time you let me love ya just the way a sweet thing like you deserves,” he said, wrapping you back into his arms and slamming his lips to yours for an amazing hungry kiss.

You willingly submitted and moaned happily as you opened your mouth to his kiss.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth, grabbing yours and swirling it around with slow, sweet passion.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer into you as you swirled your tongue lovingly around his and pulled him back towards the bed. You bumped the edge of the bed as your tongues dances together. He glared you down as his hand went to the button of your pants, popping it open with ease. He slowly unzipped them, sliding his hands up and down your panties.

You moaned louder into his kiss at his touch, speeding your tongue up around his as he heated you up for him.

You were already so wet, and with each pass of your panties he could feel you getting wetter and wetter.

He growled, biting your tongue a little as he pulled his lips off of yours. He didn’t say anything, he just glared you down as he softly tickled your pussy, loving how much you loved his touch.

You leaned back and allowed your bra to fall off of your arms and to the floor. You reached down and grabbed his hand, guiding it up to your now naked breasts. You placed his hand on it and leaned into his touch.

“Don’t tease me, Daryl,” You said, looking up into his eyes with silent, begging eyes.

His hand on your breast slowly started to massage it while his other arm wrapped around your waist and pulled your core back into his.

“What ya don’t like it?” he asked with a small smirk.

You laughed a little and ran your hands up to the top button of his shirt.

“You know I do…But, what I really want is you all over me right now,” you said, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt with hungry eyes.

He stepped away and let you push his vest off him, followed by his shirt, leaving his beautiful chest bare and open to you. 

You ran your hands up and down it. You looked up at him and said, “Besides, maybe I want to tease you a little too.”

You smirked and brought your hand down to his clothed cock, slowly running your hand up and down it. He was so hard for you already. When you touched it his face instantly tightened and he growled, looking over at you with frustration.

“Mmm…I missed this cock so much,” you said, leaning in to whisper into his ear as you rubbed it up and down with more pressure.

“I missed you fucking me, Daryl…” you said, kissing the side of his neck a few times before running your lips back up to his ear.

“Did you miss me too?” you asked, smiling to yourself as you locked eager eyes with his and brought your hands down to the button of his jeans.

“You know I did,” he said in a whisper, keeping his eyes glued to yours as you popped the button open and unzipped his pants.

You slowly pulled out his cock, biting your lip as you slowly began to pump it up and down.

“Shit, Y/N…It’s been weeks, go easy on me,” he said, whining a little at your urgent touch.

You nodded with an even bigger smile, dropping your hand on his cock. You stepped back, kicking out of your boots and shimmied out of your pants and panties.

You looked over at him with a playful smile and began to slowly run your own hand up and down your wet pussy. You moaned and closed your eyes as you slowly worked on yourself, loving the feeling of him watching you and driving him crazy.

“Talk about teasin’,” he growled as he quickly pushed his jeans down, kicking out of his boots and jeans before swiftly walk over to you.

He grabbed your hand on your pussy and pulled it away.

You opened your eyes and giggled at his reaction as he silently scolded you with his glare.

“That’s my job,” he said before pushing you back onto the bed.

You willingly fell, loving the bouncing feeling of the soft mattress beneath you, knowing just what heaven you were in store for.

You quickly scooted over onto your pillow and watched him crawl onto the bed from the bottom of it.

You opened your propped-up legs to him as he crawled up toward you. He crawled into your legs he slowly kissed your inner thighs all the way up to your pussy.

He nuzzled his nose into it, moaning softly to himself at how sweet you smelled. His hands run up your thighs and gripped them, looking up at you with a smirk.

“Stay as quiet as you can,” he said glancing up at the ceiling, back over at you and then he looked down and pushed his lips to your pussy’s lips.

He kissed them a few times before softly pushing his tongue’s tip into the shallow end of your folds.

“Oh, god?!” you whimpered looking down at him in disbelief at the feeling.

He moaned at your reaction and pushed his tongue inside you, swirling it around with wild abandon. His eyes never left yours. He needed to watch you fall apart for him. It made his cock ache with desire, making him groan here and there as he fought the urge to get himself off. Instead, he focused all his attention on you.

“Oh, fuck, Daryl…That feels so good…” you whimpered, running your hand down to massage his hair.

He pulled his tongue out of you and ran the tip of it up your folds to your clit, flicking it rapidly.

“Fuck!” you cried out, your hips jolting up in surprised pleasure.

He sucked on your clit a few times before looking up at you and growling, “What did I say, Y/N? Keep it down. Unless you want everyone hearing you.”

You looked down at him and nodded in agreement, taking your free hand and covering your mouth. You looked down at him, silently begging him for release.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…I’ll give ya what ya want,” he said and then began to flick at your clit again.

You moaned loudly into your hand, closing your eyes and rocking your hips up and down for his tongue.

He took your cue and slowly ran his tongue up and down the inside of your folds against the rhythm of your hips.

“Oh, God…” you whimpered, feeling yourself heating up so good for him.

His tongue felt so fucking amazing!

He smiled to himself and brought his lips back up to your clit.

“It’s alright baby, let go for me,” he said and then slowly swirled his tongue around your clit, sucking on it lightly here and there.

You whimpered and moaned into your own hand as your hips rocked up and down into his mouth faster and with more need. He knew you were close. He suctioned onto your clit and flicked it harshly, giving you no mercy this time. He growled into you as he watched you finally let go for him and hit your high.

“Yes!! Fuck?!” you cried out into your hand as you came so hard for his tongue, your body spasming with nothing but pure orgasmic bliss.

He groaned happily, sucking on your clit a few more times before running down and pushing his tongue back into your pussy. He moaned happily to himself, closing his eyes as he happily lapped up your sweet nectar.

“Mmm…” he moaned happily to himself as he lapped up every single drop.

“Oh…Daryl…” you moaned quietly, finally taking your hand from your mouth as you watched him pushed his tongue around inside you, loving to please you like only he could.

You ran your hand back down to his hand and massaged it lovingly.

He looked back up at you at your words and slowly pulled his tongue out of you. He kissed your clit softly and sweetly, looking up into your eyes with a sweet smile.

“Well, we’ve never done that before,” he said with a chuckle.

You laughed and shook your head.

“Nope,” you said, looking down at him with a happy smirk as you continued.

“But I definitely would not mind doing it again…and again…” you said, looking down at him with a playful glint in your eyes.

He smirked and slowly began to climb up into your body until his hands were on either side of your head and his body was planked over yours.

“I guess I got it right then?” he asked as his smirk widened.

“Oh, hell yeah,” you said with a happy smile and sigh, running your hands up and down his chest as you looked up at him with pure contentment in that moment.

He looked down at you, his precious woman so satisfied because of him. It made his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll always take care of you, Y/N. In every way,” he said with a playful wiggle of his eyebrow and a smile.

You laughed a little before your stared turned serious.

“I know you will, Daryl,” you said in a whisper, looking up at him in pure awe that you had found such an amazing man.

He smiled sweetly back at you at your words and your gaze.

You ran your hand down to his cock, which was throbbing on the side of your leg and softly tickled it with your fingertips.

“Why don’t you let me take care of you too…” you said, grabbing his cock and bringing it over to your entrance.

You softly tickled your folds with his tip, your eyes never leaving his, which got dark with lust the minute you grabbed his cock.

You brought his tip to your entrance and slightly pushed it inside you.

He growled and pushed his cock inside you, his dark eyes never leaving yours as he did so.

“Ohhh!” you groaned happily, your face contorted with pleasure as you felt him feel your tight pussy.

You ran your hands up and gripped his neck, looking up at him silently begging for him to continue with your pleading eyes.

He began to slowly thrust into your hilt, stretching you out for him.

“Fuck! I forgot how good you felt,” he growled, his eyes rolling back in his head as he concentrated on the feeling.

He reached down and grabbed your right leg, wrapping it around his waist as he picked up speed.

“Oh God… please don’t stop,” you whimpered, loving the feeling of his cock fucking you so hard and steady.

He looked over into your eyes, pushing it to you faster and harder.

“I ain’t gonna stop until you cum for me again, sweetheart,” he growled, concentrating on swirling his core harshly onto yours with every other hit, creating the most amazing pleasure for you.

“Oh, fuck…Daryl?” you groaned, looking up at him in confused bliss at the feeling.

You started to rock your hips up and down with his, finding his rhythm.

You both stared into each other’s eyes as you hit back up and down into each other, perfectly in sync with each other.

“Oh, God…I love you so much…” you moaned, looking up at him in happy awe as you two brought each other closer and closer to heaven.

“Yeah? You like that?” he panted, thrusting faster still into you as he felt the blood rushing through his veins.

“Oh yeah, baby…Fuck me so good,” you moaned, tightening your legs grip on his lower back and pulling him into you harder.

He dropped to his forearms, adding all the weight of his body onto yours and started to fuck you so hard and deep, burrowing his face into your shoulder as he gave way to his carnal desires.

“Tell me how much ya need me, Y/N,” he whispered into your ear as he fucked you.

You whimpered, your heart racing a million miles a minute as you felt your high coming.

“I need you so much, Daryl…Oh! FUCK!!” you cried out, orgasming fast and hard over his cock.

He groaned a little in confused frustration at the feeling and jackhammered into your hilt. He fucked you harder and deeper than ever until he thrust deep inside you and came so hard for you.

“Fuck!? Y/N?!!” he cried out into your shoulder, his hips spasming into you a few more times as he felt his high course through him.

“Yes, baby! Cum inside me!” you said, pulling him into your body as close as you could as you felt him hit his high.

“Fuck! Yes!!” he cried out again at your words and actions, hitting into you a few more times before falling limp onto your body, spent.

You kissed the side of his neck sweetly and wrapped your arms around him as he fell into you, the missing piece to your puzzle.

He kissed your neck back, hard and passionately, marking you again as his.

“Mmmm…” you moaned, closing your eyes and smiling as you savored the sensation, running your hands up to massage his hair and lips further into you.

He moaned happily to himself and repeated his actions, marking you again just a little north of his original spot. Then he kissed your neck up to your ear.

“I love makin’ love to you, Y/N,” he said nuzzling his nose into your neck a few times before continuing.

“I can’t wait to really share my life with you…I can’t wait to have you here, safe with me,” he said, kissing the spot just below your neck.

“No need to butter me up, Daryl Dixon…You already have me,” you said with a playfully giggle as he peppered your neck with grateful kisses.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t stop tryin’ to show ya just how much I love ya,” he said, kissing your neck sweetly again.

He leaned back enough to look deep into your eyes, his lips ghosting yours as he took you in.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you…” he whispered, looking at you sincerely and then pushing his lips back to yours.

You melted into his kiss and moaned happily as he pushed his tongue inside your mouth, wrapping your arms around him again and pulling him into you as your tongues began a new dance together.

After he was done, he slowly pulled his tongue out of your lips and kissed them with the sweetest smile on his face.

You ran your hands down to cup his face, making his eyes come back to yours.

“I’m gonna take care of you too, my love,” you said with a sweet smile as you pushed your lips back to his.

He moaned happily at your response as you pushed your tongue inside his mouth and grabbed ahold of his for another amazing, passionate kiss.

You didn’t know how you had ever been so lucky to cross paths with this amazing man. But you were so grateful for him and the love he gave you. You couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your days with him too. So, you did what you two did best and melted back into each other’s arms and kiss. Both hoping that this would always be the way it would be for you two from now on and both knowing that all you ever wanted was each other from here until the end…


End file.
